Not Another Dance
by angelofsuicides
Summary: DMHG with other pairings:7th year.Hermione and Draco are both heads and need to plan dances for the holidays. But what happens when they fall for eachother?Plus, an unexpected arrival Viktor Krum returns? Warning: Attemted rape and rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no i dont own any of the characters..but i wish i did.

a/n: kk..well..just to let yas know-I don't do a whole lot of punctuation or capitals for 'i' and stuffs..ok now serious mode..heres my first fic..pleases be nice..kk..well here it goes..

Hermiones POV

Ok..so today wasnt going too badly. then again i just woke up..oh boy,im already talking to myself.'thats the first sign of going mad',Ginny would always say to anyone.well at least I don't have to worry about being woken up by a certain red headed girl,reminding me that the 2nd annual new years ball is coming up.

Damn it!now i wish that she was here..i don't have a dressgroan.not to mention the fact that I dont have a date either.hell Malfoy probably has a date or two with the amount of girls hes been brining to his room nextdoor. Oh yea, I forgot to mention that Draco Malfoy,Slytherin and biggest prick in all of Hogwarts made head boy and i head girl..great huh?

yea..well i gotta go to hogsmeade today with ginny anyways..she is supposed to give a girl named Hiromi a new look.you see..Hiromi is a 6th year like Ginny..but she has been the same japanese girl as all the other years.so Ginny thinks that its her job to help her.to tell ya the truth..Ginny actually does a good job on these things.ah well..

well..i guess its time for breakfast.that's always a fun event in the morning.i heard that dumbledore is supposed to announce what the theme of the ball is today.

great hall  
-no POV

The great hall was very noisy today.what with all the gossipers and talk about what people were gunna wear to the ball.some girl down at the ravenclaw table was so happy about her date that she shouted it was Ernie Macmillian..down at the other end of the table was Ernie and he was a few different shades of red.

Just then, head master Dumbledore stood and the great hall was draped in silence.

"good morning to all of you.i am just here to tell you that the new years ball isnt the only ball we are having. We are also going to have a christmas ball .they will both be formal and no modern day music.there is also another surprise..we are inviting the other two schools for the holiday break.i am sorry for just telling you about the second ball.but-we can all now dig into our wonderful food and talk about the up and coming events!"and with that he sat down and all the breakfast food appeared.

for most people right now..it was nothing but talking,for others it was nothing but eating,and for the rest there was talking and eating.at a certain part in the Griffindor table, there were three students in particular that were talking and eating. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were both eating but harry stopped to talk once in a while,where as ron never lifted his eyes from all of the food.Hermione Granger on the other hand had lost her appetite. She was having enough troubles with the first ball.but now there were two and the christmas ball was only four days away.not to mention the fact that the other two school were coming and that meant a certain boy from dermstrang.

"hey 'Mione..H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E.."Ginny Weasley was trying to get her friends attention but it looked like she was too lost to be found easily."hey, hermione did you know that there is a pop quiz in charms today!'with that Hermione jerked out of her trance and reached for her bag but found that Ginny was holding it.'hahahahahahaha'all three teenagers were laughing at their friends rush to go and study for a pop quiz.

"Ron,don't laugh with your mouth full..its not attractive.and Ginny what do you think you are doing,scaring me half to death like that?'Ginny just smirked."well? i have better things to do than just sit here and not get any answers to my questions."Ginny sighed,"you were in a trance 'Mione..i called you a couple of times and the only way to get you out was to tell you that there was a pop quiz.hey..what were you thinking about anyways?"there was silence in the small group of four."nothing! hehe. i wasnt thinking aboutanything..nothing at-"

"oh look..Potty or the Weasel probably told Granger that they were gay and now she is left speechless!"Draco Malfoy was standing right behind hermione.this sent shivers down her spine for some reason though.

"go away _Malfoy_.."Harry growled low enough as to not draw attention."oh but i don't think i want to leave.you see i am going to be takeing two people with me.i need the Weselette and Mudblood to come with me.."Harrys eyes popped out of his head"why do you want Hermione and Ginny, Ferret?""what I want them for is none of your business.."he then bent down and whispered in Ginnys ear."hey,just to male your brother mad how about you giggle a little after I pull away?i heard that he was bothering you a lot lately and im not one to let brothers shove their little sisters around..so maybe this once I will be-erm-nice and help you out."

Ginny started giggling as Malfoy pulled his head back and smirked."what are you giggling about Ginny!"Ron seemed a little angered."what i giggle about,what i do and who whispers in my ear,have nothing whatsoever to do with you Ronald!"and with that Ginny grabbed Hermiones arm and walked out of the great hall ahead of Malfoy.

"ok Malfoy whats the purpose of having us out here?"Hermione didn't want to be around him too much anymore than she had to.with a slight jerk of his head Malfoy signaled to the girls to 'follow him'.Hermione and Ginny walked quietly behind him trying to figure out what this was all about.when they reached Dumbledores office,Hermione was surprised to see that Malfoy knew where it was."go in here..tell them that ive got some things to take care of and ill be back in five."as Hermiones form went through the doorway,Malfoy grabbed Ginnys arm and pulled her back into a wall.

"ok..umm..erm..Weasley..since i did you a favor i was wondering if you could do me a favor."Ginny was stunned by the way he was acting but somehow managed to nod."well..i was wondering if.."

a/n: hahahahaha..sorry about this cliffie but im getting bored..its not really going to be a cliffie much longer..but I start school tomorrow and I gotta go and get things together..i hate school! Oh well..but im gunna try and get another chapter or two out before I get too wrapped up in school..but I will update after that as quickly as possible..ok..so review pleasies and let me know if I spelled anything wrong..or if you have any suggestions or clothing and such for the holiday festivities coming up..


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: kk..well Im back again I guess..the last chapter was kinda long and all..so ill try to make this one a little shorter or longer than before..here it goes..

Chapter 2

Last time:

"ok..umm..erm..Weasley..since i did you a favor i was wondering if you could do me a favor."Ginny was stunned by the way he was acting but somehow managed to nod."well..i was wondering if.."

Dracos POV

I am so fucking nervous. I mean its just a simple question. so I had to do it, especially if I didn't want to go with Parkinson this year. God, shes a slut. wait.. Im rambling.. I never ramble! oh fuck it! here it goes..

"well..I was wondering if..youcouldhelpmelearnabouthermionesoicanaskhertothedances?"uh oh..I think I asked her too fast.."umm..Draco? could you ask that again please? a little slower would be nice.."she is smiling,a little shyly..haha..she's got a cute smile.." ok..well..I was wondering if..you..could ask..Hermione to go to..the dances..with.."what the hell! I cant even finish my sentences!

"yes Draco Malfoy..I can help you ask Hermione to the dances..is that all?" I just nodded, in a daze." good, now we can go up and join the others.."then she turned away from me and headed for the doorway.." wait!..umm..I don't want to call you Weasley or Weaslette all the time..so might I ask you name?" I thought it would be better to call her by her first name than the others names that I have for her." Ginny, my name is Ginny.."she smiles so sweetly..I never noticed how kind she is, and so we headed into the stairwell and up to the others.

Hermiones POV

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Headmater Dumbledore and all the prefects were standing around in a circle." come,join us please ms.Granger." Dumbledores blue eyes twinkled as he motioned for me to stand next Harry and Pansy.

Just as I was about to break the silence of the room, none other than Draco himself and Ginny appeared through the doorway." ah..mr. Malfoy and ms. Weasley..Im glad to see you could finally join us." there is that twinkle again..doesn't his eyes do anything but twinkle?

Just as Draco and Ginny joined the circle, there were chairs conjured behind us. we all sat in them at the same time and that's when this event started rolling. oh boy..this is gunna be fun.

The beginning of the meeting

" alright.. now that we are all here, let the meeting begin!" Dumbledore looked around the room and nodded to McGonagall to signal the start of her explaination." Alright, apparantly, as the headmaster stated previously, there will be two holiday dances- the Christmas ball and the New Years ball. Both will be formal, but there is a slight twist. The Christmas ball will be planned by all of the female prefects, where as, the New Years ball will be planned by all of the male prefects. The planning includes: deciding on decorations, age range groups, food and refreshments, and any other thing that comes to mind, including games." She paused in order for everyone to absorb and process the information." There will be no limit on what refreshments and games you all include, but try to be sensible- especially with the age groups you choose. There will also be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow..lasting the whole day. I expect each and every one of you to have gone shopping for clothing as well as decorations for the dances."

Dumbledore signaled to Mcgonagall that she was done now and stood." Are there any questions?" ,as soon as he finished, Hermiones hand shot up." Yes ms. Granger?" " Sir, what are the groups that everyone will be working in?" ,at this question, Dumbledore smiled." Very good question indeed ms. Granger, he groups are as followed:

Boys Girls  
Ernie Sarah

Steven Hiromi

Blaise Pansy

Lawerence Marissa

Damien Karen

Derrick Hannah

Ron Luna

Harry Ginny

" Is that alright with you ms. Granger?" Hermione was thinking the list over in her head." Yes, sir the list is quite alright, but there is still one problem. What things will Malfoy and I be doing? Neither you nor professor McGonagall have mentioned it." if even possibla, his smile grew wider." Very observant, indeed, you and mister Malfoy shall be overseeing all work done by the prefects, both of you will see the planning on each side, but none of you are to share with the opposite gender groups. Except the head boy and head girl, they are to oversee everyone and help, they are able to tell eachother their opinions, and discuss the dances with eachother, just not the opposite gender groups. Oh, and about the dates for each ball, there will be a girl asked every hour of everyday, and all female prefects shall be asked by Thursday- head girl as well.."

With all this new information, all the prefects headed for their common room. Except three, Hermione was going toward the heads dorm and Draco and Ginny were walking down the corridor with the prefects, when they turned into an empty classroom.

"ok….erm….Ginny, about the whole me asking Hermione to the dances, I figured Dumbledore said that everyone would be asked on Thursday, so Im going to ask her then. So the only favor I ask of you now, is that you tell no one about this." Draco was being as calm as he possibly could." Yes, Draco, of course. But are you sure you will be able to build up enough courage and ask her before my brother does?" That's when it hit him, the Weasel, hes always had a thing for Hermione . no, she is mine and he cant have her, Ill make sure of it." Thanks for the help Ginny, but I have to get going to bed, its ben a long night." Ginny nodded, "no problem Draco, goodnight."

meanwhile, head's corridor  
Hermiones POV

Oh boy, this is going to be fun. There I was worrying about a date for the holiday festivities, and now someone is going to ask me to go with them on Thursday. I wonder who it is..Ernie? no hes going out with Sarah..Harry? no of course not..he and Ginny are together..Ron? ha! Don't make yourslef laugh 'Mione..Ron has never liked you, you and he are just friends. Well then, who would it be?

That's when I heard it, a soft thumping, like someone was walking. But that cant be because Im the only one walking. Then I stopped and still heard someone walking. When I turned around, no one was behind me, and that's when I felt icy cold breathe on my neck. Slowly I turned around but there was no one there. When I went to start running to the common room, I walked right into something hard, and was flung into the wall.

end POV

Hermione was then thrown in to the wall on her left. The sudden collision surprised her and when she tried to guard herself, her wrist was sprained in the process."ow..whos th-", but Hermione was cut off when someones lips came crashing down on hers. They were forcefull, but eager as well. Whoever this was, really wanted Hermione, but couldnt come to face her apparantly, because by now, an invisibility cloak would have fallen, but now it was becoming clearer that it wasn't a cloak, but a potion.

Still taking her lips into his, Hermione felt a hand on her thigh and tried screaming, but instead ended up screaming to someone or something that wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. Thats when another set of footsteps could be herad.

Dracos POV

Man am I tired.. I wonder why though. I have gotten enough sleep and all lately, I mean, I havent slept with anyone for a day now. Damn it, I was supposed to have the fling with that second year tonight. Forget it, she can go and-

What was that? _It sounded like someone trying to scream, duh! _Shut up! I don't want to hear you. Now, where did it sound like it came from? Wait- this is the head corridor, theres no other way around it. _Wow, your really slow today, arent you?_ What did I tell you!

Now…. Scream…. girls scream! But wait, the only girl that….NO! Its Hermione.

So I ran all the way down to the hallway that led to our portrait. And that's when I saw her being held against the wall. But, wait, theres no one in front of her. _Thats because they are invisible! Do I have to do everything for you now?_

"HERMIONE!" hell that should get her free.. As soon as I shouted her name though, it looked as if she was let go from the wall. She collapsed and then reached for her wand, but for what? I wasnt here to hurt her..she held out her wand and muttered a spell, there was a flashing light and then when it all became clear enough to see, the culprit hurting my 'Mione was..

a/n: ok guys and gals, I know that I said that I wouldn't be able to update for a while and then I wrote a really cool a/n with an awesome offer? Well guess what, I updated, see? Here? That chapter you just read was my update! Muhahaha! So, guess what..im sorry, the offer is no longer offered. Until I really don't feel like typing, then Ill do another one of them. So, you read it, you liked/disliked it, now, fair is fair- reviews! They make the author happy! Haha..and I promise that I will get another chapter up in about another 2-3 days? I don't know really..if you want it sooner..im not promising..but guess what! You get to help me soon..when the ball things come


	3. chapter 3

A/n: kk..so heres the next chapter..i got bored..and started writing..don't worry..the holiday stuffs are coming up soon..and my buddy Inu-yasha-luver-gurl..has a really awesome hg/dm story..loved it..hear that! Awesome story! It's a must read..kk..heres the third chapter..

Chapter 3

Last time:

Now…. Scream…. girls scream! But wait, the only girl that….NO! Its Hermione.

So I ran all the way down to the hallway that led to our portrait. And that's when I saw her being held against the wall. But, wait, theres no one in front of her. _Thats because they are invisible! Do I have to do everything for you now?_

"HERMIONE!" hell that should get her free.. As soon as I shouted her name though, it looked as if she was let go from the wall. She collapsed and then reached for her wand, but for what? I wasnt here to hurt her..she held out her wand and muttered a spell, there was a flashing light and then when it all became clear enough to see, the culprit hurting my 'Mione was..

Head Corridor

After the attacker was hit with Hermiones spell, his identity was known to the two of them. It was Blaise Zabini. But wait, Blaise was up in the prefects room..wasn't he? This made Draco think, so he raised his wand and muttered a revealing spell. It ended up being Hermiones ex boyfriend, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang.

" Wha-?", was the only thing that Draco could get out before Hermiones outburst." Who do you think you are? Just because I told you that I didn't want you, that we could be friends, you think that gives you the right to come into Hogwarts and think your King Shit! How dare you even think that I wanted you! And to impersonate Blaise! You have some nerve! There is no way in hell im going to let you get out of this one! You have tried and tried again! And I have told you each and every time to stay away from me, but this time Krum, you have gone too damn far!" at this point in time she was too taken over by her yelling and crying that she just collapsed. Viktor on the other hand was waiting for this to happen so that he could make his escape. But as soon as he turned, Draco was right there and stunned him to the spot. " Hermione!" he whispered to himself, as he made his way over to her.

"mmph.." was all he scould get out of her before she collapsed again in front of their portrait. "unity", and the portrait opened. Draco took Hermione up to her room and tried to open the door but then remembered that only she could open her door. So he had no other choice but to take her to his room. Once at the door, his own portrait looked down and stared daggers into Hermiones unconcious form,"parslemouth", and the portrait opened to reveal a very slytherin room-everything was green and silver. He layed her on his bed softly and pulled the covers up. Then Draco left her to rest for the night.

Dracos POV

I have to go and grab Krum so he can be taken care of by Dumbledore. As soon as I got out of the portrait I saw a shadow and,"ugh!". I was just hit in the gut by Krum! When I looked up again I could make out his huge form running off towards the entrance hall.

"AHHHHHHHH!", that's when I heard another scream and it sounded like my newly found friend Ginny. But it cant be ginny, she would never scream unless there was something terribly wrong..if he touches her, Im gonna make sure he pays dearly..

I started sprinting down to the prefects corridor where the scream came from when I saw Harry and Ron bound by ropes coming from the ceiling." What are you doing her,_ Malfoy_?" You know, that spitting out my nme thing really has to go." I came to see who the scream came from. Wheres Ginnny?" Potty hung there wide eyed at the fact that I said Ginny instead of something else, the Weasel on the other hand," How dare oyu call my sister by her first name! You don't even know her, and how do I know Krum and you arent mates?" What the hell! " How dare you say that Im in league with the filthy bastard! He attacked Hermione earlier! And here you are accusing me of being mates with him!" He just stared at me like I was lieing to him. Potty, snapped out of his shock," He attacked 'Mione earlier? Is she hurt? What did he do to her?" I mentally thanked him for being concerned but didn't show it-I think." Yeah, he attacked her down in front of our portrait after the meeting. I don't think shes physically hurt, but I didn't get a chance to ask her because she passed out-don't worry, I didn't do anything to her, shes resting right now. And as for the last question, I think he tried to rape her. Now, where is Ginny?" I couldn't believe myself, now because of the look on Pottys face, he knows that I like 'Mione.

He smiled a little nodded his head toward the opposite corridor," He took her into one of the classrooms, I hope thatll help ya." Ron was just staring in complete shock, I wouldve joined him but I wanted to go and help Ginny. I started running down the corridor and opening every door that I crossed paths. Lets see, it has to have been at least, what, 30 minutes now? Damn it! He couldve done anything to her now..  
" ARRRRRG! YOU LITTLE WHORE!", I know that voice..hes down here. I got to the door and was kinda afraid to open it..here it goes..

A/n: haha.. I know..suspenseful..Im sorry though..well, im sorry about the whole Ginny and Viktor thing..but don't worry, Gin had everything under control for the first 10 minutes, but anyways..youll see, and so here is another update and all..ill give you all another one sooner or later..it's a long ass weekend..


	4. chapter 4

A/n: yea.. so give me like another few chapters and the planning and date asking is coming up..if you paid attention to the story in one of the chapters, you could easily find out what the pairs are gunna be..ah well..next time just be more observant..sorry about the cliffie last time..i just wanted to see if I could get a reaction..and sorry about viktor not having an accent..i just cant type that way..so if you want him to have an accent..go ahead, knock yourselves out..its up to you..i just figured that noone likes the whole accent thing..cuz sometimes its really hard to translate..but oh well..im not doing it..so if you don't like it..then bye bye..and just to let you ALL know, this is a Draco/Hermione, not Ginny/Draco/Hermione..Draco and Ginny are just really good friends now..and Draco is finally starting to notice that there are really good people out there..no matter what their background is..

Chapter 4

Last time:

He smiled a little nodded his head toward the opposite corridor," He took her into one of the classrooms, I hope thatll help ya." Ron was just staring in complete shock, I wouldve joined him but I wanted to go and help Ginny. I started running down the corridor and opening every door that I crossed paths. Lets see, it has to have been at least, what, 30 minutes now? Damn it! He couldve done anything to her now..  
" ARRRRRG! YOU LITTLE WHORE!", I know that voice..hes down here. I got to the door and was kinda afraid to open it..here it goes..

Empty classroom

Viktor threw Ginny down onto the floor and told her to stay quiet but she refused to," Ill never listen to y-you bastard! How dare you think that you can just-", but she was silenced by a backhand from Viktor that sent her two rows down.

" Now you listen here you little bitch! I have already had to put up with one screaming whore and you arent making anything better! So you had better pipe down or else its going to hurt even more!", he was roaring things like this constantly after Ginny kicked him or tried to escape. It had been at least a half an hour..so hopefully someone had heard the yelling. When Ginny had finally had Krum where she wanted him, she kicked him with her remaining strength in the groin. He doubled over and then quickly recovered and roared,"ARRRRRG! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" and lunged at Ginny. They were both taken to the ground, but Vikor recovered more quickly than before and started tearing all clothing from her body..

That's when the door swung opened to reveal a very angered Draco." OI! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!", this didn't make Krum happy, this had been the second time he had been interupted by Malfoy. He didn't want to use his voice anymore, so he stood and launched himself into Malfoy, knocking the wind out of him. As Krum stood, Draco was gasping for air, then, instead of letting him get all of the needed oxygen back, Viktor threw him out into the hallway and up against a wall.

" This is the second bloody time you have interupted my fun tonight, and now you will pay!" he hissed at Draco. Even though they were both guys, Draco kneeed Krum in the groin, and grabbed his wand. It all happened so fast, but next thing Draco knew, Krum was squirming around on the ground because of the cruciatus curse. This frightened but pleased Draco at the same time. So before Krum died from it, Draco realeased and then bound him to the wall.

Dracos POV

_Ginny! _I ran to her side. But stopped short when I noticed that she was hardly breathing. _NO!_ Please don't let her die..please don't let her die. I sat down next to her and propped her head up. Her breathing was raspy, so she was still alive, but just barely..

Think, Draco, think. What can you do? _Duh! How many times have you had to save your mum? You know loads of healing spells!_ Of course! How could I be so naïve? So, I used a few spells to stop the bleeding on her arms where, it looked like she had been cut by something, I got rid of most of the bruises on her back, arms and face, but there were a few that were to big that I couldn't rid her of. The last spell I said brought her breathing back to normal and her to conciousness.

"mmph..Draco?" she looked up at me and smiled a little." You gave him quite a beating..hehe..he wasn't too hard thanks to you..", hell I suck at trying to lighten the mood. This seemed to frighten her a little, and when she looked down, that's when we both turned a deep crimson as we noticed that she had nothing on but her knickers."oh", was all that we could both say. She reached for her wand but stopped short and winced I pain. When I realized what she was trying to do, I grabbed her wand and gave it to her. She smiled one of her sweet smiles and thanked me.

time goes by..more like 10 minutes

After we got Potty and Weasel down, they both rushed for Ginny." Whoa, whoa, don't worry..Draco took care of everything.." after this, The Weasel glared at me," what do you mean he took care of you? What did he do to you? Why are you-" but I never found out what he was saying because I was then hit in the back of the head and knocked unconcious.

When I woke up, I was in the hospitol wing, alongside Ginny, Ron and Harry. I sat up quickly, but noticed that it was the wrong thing to do, because my head felt as if it was split in two. Despite my head, I looked around and noticed that Ginny was breathing but still asleep, Ron was breathing and still asleep, and Harry was breathing and- awake.

"so..you are finally awake.." the sound of his voice made me jump. I hadnt expected him to talk to me without an insult or a hint of sarcasm."yeah, but what happened? All I remember is being knocked out cold.." Potty chuckled lightly," Yeah, seems like Krum can use wandless magic, he un-bound himself and attacked all four of us. Apparantly, you and I got the light of it. From what I overheard from Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey Krum got out of the school before anyone could catch him." What the hell? After all that happened, he got out? " Wait, Potty, what do you mean,' you and I got the light of it'? What happened to Weasel and Ginny?" uh oh..i don't think I want to know anymore..after I asked the question, his face dropped.

" well..you see, Krum was pretty mad after the little thing that happened between you, Gin and him, so I guess once he say red hair, he knocked you and I out and then went after Ron and Ginny. I guess you were unconcious for two days, I woke up 6 hours before you, and then Gin and Ron havent woken up for two days now..no one knows when they are going to get up." He ended with a lot of sorrow. What the hell? Why couldn't that bastard have taken it out on me? Ginny didn't deserve any of this! If no one else will do anything about it, then I guess I will."ouch!" I guess that's not a really good idea..i havent walked for two days, apparantly my legs don't listen. " ahh..mister Malfoy, nice of you to join the living." Damn Dumbledore and his twinkling blue eyes." I was wondering if you would care to tell me your account of the incident with Kr-" Before I could interupt, Potty did." Don't even try to get a story out of Draco! Hes been through enough with saving Hermione and Ginny plus Ron and I. I think hes been through enough and shouldn't be interogated right now!" then it looked like he was thinking it over," sorry professor.." Dumbledore actually looked pleased with his outburst and turned away to leave, apparantly I now owed Potty one..great..

Screw this..im going back to sleep. It doesn't look like I can do much of anything anyways. My legs are shot, Dumbledore wants to question me, and I want to make sure Ginny is alright. Wait! What that hell happened to Hermione! " Harry! What happened to Hermione? Where is she? Is she alright?", whoops..i called him by his first name. Damn it! " Calm down Draco, Hermione is fine..as far as we know. She has kept herself locked up in her room after she awoke in yours. She is refusing to come out unless you are there." So then instead of going after Krum, Im going to have to make sure Hermione is all right. Love before revenge.

A/n: kk..im sorry for the long like what three day wait? Really sorry..school is hectic and so is my life. So im not promising or sure when the next chapter will be up. But I will try for within the nxt 4 days. Long wait..i know..im sorry. And if I didn't do anything the way you wanted- sorry-just let me know. k..byezz..


	5. chapter 5

A/n: hey guys..heres another chappie..cuz I know you guys all love this story so damn much..haha..i didn't leave a cliffie last chapter so you outta be glad..i didn't get any reviews as of yet for chapter 4..so im kinda discouraged..but I guess another chapter will enhance the chance of getting a review..i hoping for at least 2 this time..not a big number considering the fact that I only got 6..and I thank those 6 for reviewing..so..on with the story..

Chapter 5

Last time:

Screw this..im going back to sleep. It doesn't look like I can do much of anything anyways. My legs are shot, Dumbledore wants to question me, and I want to make sure Ginny is alright. Wait! What that hell happened to Hermione! " Harry! What happened to Hermione? Where is she? Is she alright?", whoops..i called him by his first name. Damn it! " Calm down Draco, Hermione is fine..as far as we know. She has kept herself locked up in her room after she awoke in yours. She is refusing to come out unless you are there." So then instead of going after Krum, Im going to have to make sure Hermione is all right. Love before revenge.

Hermiones POV

Where is Draco? I figured he would be here by now because he seemed so caring when he took me to his room so I could rest. Well, I guess I was wrong, he doesn't care at all. How could I be stupid enough to think that he was going to come and make sure I was ok. They were probably just trying to get me out of here by telling me that Ginny, Ron, Harry and Draco were attacked by that bastard. Apparantly I cant trust anyone any-

What the hell? Now my complaining thoughts are being interrupted by knocking on my door." Who the hell is it!" Im getting kinda frustrated with this whole lets annoy 'Mione cuz its fun thing." Ummm..its Draco..but I guess this isnt a good ti-" I cut him off by opening the door and kissing him. Not only did I surprise my self, but I also surpised him.

"Im so glad you are here Draco. I was beginning to worry and I got-" this time, he cut me off," don't worry 'Mione. Everything is ok and everyone else is recovering.." He looked a little different from when I last saw him. " Please don't tell me that you are in on the whole lie about you guys getting attacked by Krum. Because if you ar-" what is it with all the interruptions!

"Well I hate to tell ya this, but we were attacked by that bloody bastard after I set you in my room. I left the common room and went outside the portrait when I was smashed in the gut. When I then looked up, he was running off- that's when I tried to get up and heard someone scream-it was Ginny. So I guess that's when my adrenaline kicked in and so I went running off to the prefects corridor and saw Harry and Ron- yes, I called them by their first names!- and so we argued back and forth for a little while. Until _HARRY_ told him to shut it and pointed me in the right direction. When I finally got to the right door, I opened it to find Ginny being attacked by _HIM, _the same way you were. But after I got that bastard tied up, I ran over to Ginny to notice that she wasn't breathing as normal as she should and she was battered and bruised. So I healed her thw best I could and when she came to, that's when we both noticed she wasn't clothed..yes..i saw her..not on purpose though..And so she and I got up and left 10 minutes later and helped the other two get down. When I was hit in the back of the head and knocked out."

"wow", was all I could say. It was hard to find words right now. " And so when I woke up in the hospital wing, I looked around and noticed that Ron and Ginny were still asleep and Harry was up. He told me that after I was knocked out, he was knocked out as well, and I guess the heap of filth attacked Ginny and Ron. He said that he and I got the light of it. Although from the charts and tests I did on the other two they should be awakening in 45 minutes. But Harry said that he overheard this all from Dumbledore, and he also stood up for me and told him that I didn't want to talk about the attack anymore- and that I needed some rest. I thought it was sorta nice of him, but I think I know why he did it..just not quite sure."

"wow", again, all I could get out. But wait! Ginny and Ron will be getting up soon! Im sorry I ever doubted any of this. But now I gotta get ready to leave. I have to go see my best friends and make sure they are ok. Or at least doing better." Umm..Draco? Is it alright if you wait outside so that I can get ready to go to the hospital wing? Because I would really li-" Again! I hate how we tend to cut eachother off! " Its no problem 'Mione, take your time. Ill be outside. Do you drink cocoa or coffee?" isnt that sweet? Hes asking me what kind of warm beverage I prefer.." Ill drink whichever you pick." And so I shooed him off of my bed and went into the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

A/n: yea,yea. I know..its not long enough..lets see you try to write a chapter while also writing a 7 page english project, typed as well, 2 algebra worksheets, and a weeks worth of advanced french..then we can see how fast you go..but here it is.. and remember.. I want at least two reviews..no not from the same person, but two measley reviews, please..sorry..now im sounding like all the other authors..no offence to my readers..also fellow authors..so here..and ill try to update soon..


	6. chapter 6

A/n.. ok..i know that I didn't get the reviews I wanted..but I promised that I would always keep the story going..so..even though im pissed and discouraged..heres the next chapter..

Chapter 6

Last chapter:

"wow", again, all I could get out. But wait! Ginny and Ron will be getting up soon! Im sorry I ever doubted any of this. But now I gotta get ready to leave. I have to go see my best friends and make sure they are ok. Or at least doing better." Umm..Draco? Is it all right if you wait outside so that I can get ready to go to the hospital wing? Because I would really li-" Again! I hate how we tend to cut each other off! " Its no problem 'Mione, take your time. Ill be outside. Do you drink cocoa or coffee?" isnt that sweet? Hes asking me what kind of warm beverage I prefer.." Ill drink whichever you pick." And so I shooed him off of my bed and went into the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

Dracos POV

After she came out and we made it down to the hospital wing, she lost all self-composure. " Draco..what am I going to do? I thought that everyone was telling me lies and now I find out that everything is true and now I don't know what to do-or say..and I don't think I can go through with this any-" oh boy..if there is one thing im not good with-its hysterical Hermiones, or any female for that matter. " Calm down 'Mione, everything will be all right. I promise, and no one will blame you for anything. And I have faith that you will do ok. Besides, Ill be there with you the whole time." I wonder if I should ask her to the dance now to boost her happiness a little, or wait until after dinner when we are alone? Maybe I should do it now, before the Weasel can.." Erm..'Mione..i was..umm..wondering if..youwouldgotothedancewithmenextweekend?" Damn it! I hate the fact that I cant talk normal!

Hey! Shes laughing..at me- aw man! Now she thinks I cant speak right..there goes my Malfoy cover up.. " Yes, Draco Malfoy, I would love to go to the holiday festivities with you. I thought you would never ask." What the hell just happened! Did she just agree to go with me? _Of course she did-don't you listen to a thing she says anymore?_ Wow..this has got to be the greatest time ever.

Hermiones POV

"Hi Harry, how are you?", I don't know what to say really, so I smiled a little after I asked him. " Hi, 'Mione. Im doing all right, I see you've come out of your room finally. Hey, don't pout at me.." Its kinda nice to se him again, despite the circumstances. I looked over to where the two red heads were. They were still sleeping. They peaceful though. I guess Harry and Draco noticed me staring at the two Weasleys, because they both sighed at the same time and then looked at me. Harry was the first to speak," Well, Draco from the estimated time you gave me, there is approximately 5 minutes left before they start to wake." Did Harry just talk nicely to Draco? And call him by his first name? " Yeah, and from the looks of it, they will wake in 5 minutes because Ginnys eyes just twitched. I think Weasel will wake up first though. From the looks on his charts, and from what I knew already, he didn't get beaten as bad as Gin." Harrys brow furrowed at this, it looked like he was deep in thought.

" Hey, Hermione. I have a question for you and Draco,",apparantly he needed my attention as well," why were you two so cheery as you walked in?" Ummm, what should I say to this? I looked over to Draco for help, but he was just smirking at me and turned to Harry." Well, Harry, I asked Hermione over here to go to the holiday dances with me. And she said yes, so now I guess, with her confirmation, we are..erm..an item?" Aw man! Why does he have to ask me? I don't know if Harry will approve…." Erm..well, yes Draco, I are an..erm..item." I quickly looked at Harry. He nodded and looked- happy," That's fine. I was wondering who would ask you, since Ron wouldn't stop talking about you. But then the other night I saw the look on Dra-Oof!" Draco jabbed Harry in the side and gave him an evil glare. I looked questioningly at the two boys, they both looked back at me and stardted laughing. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, sharing a laugh, this has got to be a dream.

I looked behind me at the sound of a movement, and noticed that Ron was starting to wake. Apparantly Harry and Draco noticed this, because the three of us rushed to his side at once. He opened his eyes, looked around, and smiled at Harry and I, but then he saw Draco," WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS MALFOY DOING HERE? WHO THE HELL LET HIM IN? I DON'T WANT HIM HERE! HE SHOULDN'T BE-" I couldn't believe he could be so rude and loud and mean after he just woke up! " How dare you yell after you get up! You will weaken yourself again! And who do you think you are being that rude to Draco! Learn some manners! And he is here because he came with me, hes the one that came and got me!" I know. I know, it wasn't the right thing to do, yelling at him like that. But he was being rude to Draco, and for some reason, I couldn't handle it.

He looked at me like I told him that magic didn't exist. His mouth opened and then shut, for loss of words. "Did you just call him _DRACO_? How could you?" what the hell is he talking about?" What the hell are you talking about?" He looked hurt by this, but also a little relieved for some reason. " So then you two arent going out or to the holiday dances together?" silence..I couldn't think of anything to say," Oh thank goodness, ok then 'Mione, will you go to the danc-" But Draco cut him off." Actually, for your information Weasel, 'Mione and I _are_ going out _and_ we _are_ going to the dances together. Don't open your mouth like that, it makes you look petrified. Besides, you need to learn to be faster than I, Draco Malfoy." He finished the last statement with his trademark smirk. Oh how I love that smirk. And Draco was right, the way Ron had his mouth gaping open, he looked as if he were petrified.

" Umm..Ron?" Harry was waving his hand in front of Rons face." Earth to Ron! Damn it, he could very well be petrified." At this, despite my better judgement, the three of us laughed. But were cut off by Rons fist landing one on the side of Harrys face, two on Dracos face, and my being shoved into the wall-hard. I gave Ron a questioning look, but he just leapt towards Draco ready to beat him to death. But before he could do so, Harry blocked all of his throws to Draco. I pulled him to his feet and told him to get out of here. " I will meet you in the common room later. Just give us sometime to work things out. Ok?" I tried to be nice," uhh. Yea 'Mione, Ill see you up there, but if you need help, call Dobbie and tell him to get me. Bye, love you." He gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I then turned around to see Harry standing in the same position, with his arms up as a defense, and Ron still swinging at him.

I ran to Harry, when I saw a left hook from Ron, that Harry wouldn't be able to stop. I stepped in the way of it. All I could feel was a seering pain in my side. Ron looked horror struck that he had hit me, and Harry didn't know what to do. I stood up right as fast and neat as possible. " Ron, if you don't stop, I will be forced to forcefully stop you. And I know you don't want to do anything harmful to Harry and I." He looked outraged, and started drawing his fist back. When he was suddenly stiff as a board, I looked around and then spotted Ginny sitting up with a look of confusion. She had her wand in the air, pointed at Ron, she looked at us with a questioning look. I shook my head to tell her we would talk about it later. That's when I took Harry over to his bed to rest. I turned to Gin," I will talk to you later. But for now, page for Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Then tell them that Ron will need his own space for a little while to cool off and think things out. Let Dumbledore know that Harry, Draco, and I will meet with him later." She nodded and I left.

A/n: well heres chapter 6. hope yas enjoyed..im actually happy that I was able to finish this because my computer has had major malfunctioning problems and I also lost my notebook full of stories at school. Not good really. But I found it after a while and got this chapter done. So hope you all review and im gunna go and start chapter 7. cute how Draco and Hermione had that little thing in front of the hospital wing..but im really sorry for the ooc Ron, but I figured he needed a little outburst after all that's gone on..


	7. chapter 7

A/n: 'elo peoples. Heres the newest chapter. The last one was kinda long compared to the others. And im sorry for those of you that thought it was, but I just couldn't find an ok place to stop. So, Ginnys up, Rons paralyzed, Harry is resting, Draco is in the Heads common room on a couch, Dumbledore and Pomfrey are talking about the matters at hand, Krum is somewhere in Durmstrang, and Hermiones side is killing her while shes on her way to the common room to talk to Draco..

Chapter 7

Last chapter

I ran to Harry, when I saw a left hook from Ron, that Harry wouldn't be able to stop. I stepped in the way of it. All I could feel was a seering pain in my side. Ron looked horror struck that he had hit me, and Harry didn't know what to do. I stood up right as fast and neat as possible. " Ron, if you don't stop, I will be forced to forcefully stop you. And I know you don't want to do anything harmful to Harry and I." He looked outraged, and started drawing his fist back. When he was suddenly stiff as a board, I looked around and then spotted Ginny sitting up with a look of confusion. She had her wand in the air, pointed at Ron, she looked at us with a questioning look. I shook my head to tell her we would talk about it later. That's when I took Harry over to his bed to rest. I turned to Gin," I will talk to you later. But for now, page for Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Then tell them that Ron will need his own space for a little while to cool off and think things out. Let Dumbledore know that Harry, Draco, and I will meet with him later." She nodded and I left.

Dracos POV

I was just pacing around the room. I cant believe how he reacted, he was punching his best mate! I wonder how Harry is doing, I still don't like him very much, but I think that I will have to try for 'Mione. God, look what shes doing to me. Shes got me liking Potty, I mean, that's like telling me to kiss Blaise! It just isnt supposed to happen.

I heard the portrait door open and turned around. Hermione smiled a little at me and told me everything that had happened after I left. All that ran through my head at this point was that it was all my fault. The golden trio was now going to split up, not that this wasnt what I had wanted before, but now, it would hurt Hermione. I was actually starting to consider Harry a friend after he held the Weasel off so I could get out. And now Hermione was my girlfriend and here I am just splitting the group up. Its just like Weasel said, I dont belong there, I never have.

" Draco?", Hermione was trying to get my attention and snap me out of my thoughts. But my thoughts were all that kept me together sometimes. I refused to listen to her and thats when she slapped me. Hard across the face. "Well, nice to see that you have returned to reality." How dare she use my smirk! Well, actually it looks good on her. Uh-oh, apparantly she can see my surprised look, now shes laughing at me! How can this happen?

" Well its good to see that you finally came back. I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the kitchens for a snack. Seeing as how you probably didnt eat any dinner, besides the hospital food." She smiled," So, would you like to join me down in the kitchens for dessert?" Why is she being so nice? She shouldnt be, Im the one that brought all of this on her. Better accept and make her happy.." Sure, 'Mione, I think I will join you tonight. I think a late night snack will be good." I smiled to reassure her. And so we started leaving for the kitchen, when Hermione doubled over.

" 'Mione? Whats wrong?" I was really concerned for her. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. My stomach just cramped up when I moved fast just then." She tried to tell me not to worry with a very unconvincing smile. But Im too smart for things like that." Granger, dont try and fool me. Was it something that happened during that little skirmish between the Weasel and Potter? If he so as much touched you-" She cut in." No. Its nothing like that, you see. He didnt mean to hit me, he wasnt himself earlier. It was all out of his shock and anger. It wasnt like him at all. If you really want to know my condition, my side really hurts right now and i think something is bruised. I took a hit from Ron so that Harry wouldnt get hurt too badly." She looked down like she had done something bad.

" So then even after you were hit by him and watched one of your best friends get beat, you still defend him? I can see why you would defend Potter and make sure he wasnt beaten too badly, but then you go and defend the fucking Wesael after he hurt you!" I didnt really mean to raise my voice in front of her, but this was a little annoying. I dont like how she can forgive someone that easily. It annoys me so damn much, shes gunna end up getting hurt because of it sooner or later. " Draco, you have to understand that i do forgive people, depending on what they do and why. Ron didnt mean to hurt Harry and I, his best friends, he was just blinded by shock and anger, thats all. Hes liked me for some time now and it suprised him a little, that you and I are going together as a couple and what not."

"Why dont we just go and get dessert and talk about this later?" Why is she almost always trying to change the subject? " Hermione, I will go with you, and talk later. On one condition: you let me have a look at your side, where you were hit." I felt the need to check it out. I like her too much to let her feel alot of pain while Im around. " Alright, I guess you can see. But I think I just bruised something.." She lifted the left side of her shirt up 3/4 of the way. I looked at it, it was starting to bruise, but it was swollen as well. And from my medical knowledge, if she bruised a bone, then it wont swell, if she broke something, it would swell. " Im going to feel around the spot to check a few things. If it causes you pain in any certain spots, or any pain at all, let me know. Alright?"

Hermione nodded her head in compliance and so I continued. I felt around the bruise, but she barely flinched. So I figured I would take a chance and felt around a little closer to the source of the bruise, she shook a little at this. So I moved to where the bruise itself was and slowly put a little pressure on it, and thats when I thought that she was going to collapse. I didnt even touch her and she spased out, thats when I knew that she had broken something. I looked at where the bruise was positioned,and it seemed as if it were one of her rib bones, but turns out to be her unlucky day, two of her ribs were broken.

" Umm..'Mione? I hate to break it to ya, but it seems as if you have broken two of your rib bones." She froze, frowned, furrowed her brow, and then looked down, as if she were thinking. " There is some good news. I can heal your broken bones with a spell that I know. But the bruise will have to heal on its own." She looked up at me, and I thought I saw a sparkle of happiness in her eyes. She smiled at me, a true smile," Could you please? I dont mind bruises, they will eventually heal. But broken bones kinda hurt."

XXX

After I was done healing her ribs, she smiled a little. " May I ask you where you learned such advanced healing spells? I never thought you to be the one to spend such time on healing spells instead of healing potions." She smiled again." I learned them because-well because I had some time on my hands. And I am already a good potions master, so I shouldnt have to worry about healing potions." Hermione nodded as she found this as a reasonable explanation. " So, Draco, how about desssert? Wanna go get a snack now?" She smirked and made to get up. I lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on my lap. " Do you really need to go and get dessert? It is kinda late, and Filch is sure to be out patrolling."She sighed," Yeah, I know. But the really kool thing about being a head is that we have more power than Filch and we are allowed into the kitchen whenever we please. Besides, why dont you wanna go and grab a snack?" She had a point, but I didnt feel like a snack anymore.

" I know 'Mione, but using those spells took a bit outta me. So I think we should stay here for the night." She pouted. Damn, does she look cute when she uses that face." Ok, ok, I get the point. dont pout at me-geeze." She smiled a little and made to ge tup, but I held her tight. I then flicked my wand and conjured up some chocolate cake, chocolate dipped strawberries,raspberries and cherries, and some strawberry daquiri wine coolers for her. " Oh my..Draco? Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around me and brushed her lips against mine. I took that as a hint and our lips crashed together, when she noticed that they had crashed, I felt her hesitate but then she started kissing me back. We pulled apart to breathe," Ive gotta go." Those were the three hardest words for me to say today. She looked hurt," Thats ok. We will continue some other time, Im kinda hungry right now anyways. Oh, and Harry and Ginny should be back tomorrow, and I overheard Neville and Seamus saying that there would be a party tomorrow evening-seeing as how its a Saturday and all." Wait, wasnt today Thursaday? I checked the clock. Nope, Im wrong. Its now technically Friday if its 2:30am." So I was wondering, since we have Harry and probably Gin on our sides, if you would wanna come with me? I dont think Ron will be there, considering the whole fiasco earlier." I wanna go-but I cant.

" Sorry, 'Mione. I cant, Slytherin is having a get together and it will be a little suspicious if King of Slytherin Draco Malfoy didnt show. Honestly, I would rather be with you than them any day. But not yet. Besides they will have heard about everything and could be planning something or starting rumors. So I could handle them while Im there." Now she looks even more hurt. Damn it, Im not good with this whole saying no thing." I will see you later." And with that, I left for the library to read something and clear my head.

A/n: sorry it took so long, homecoming was the other day, and I had a French test on DRQs? i dont know..it was hard and i think i failed, but thanx to the review from **clarinetbandgeek07**..I thank ya..and so here is you update..hope to get some reviews..and thanx for reading another chaper..


	8. chapter 8

A/n: this really sucks ass right now..my freaking dad uninstalled microsoft word 'on accident' and now Im stuck with wordpad..so if I mispell something or dont do something right..im really sorry..but Im still trying to find the microsoft disk..thanx to the two reviews ive gotten so far..  
**clarinetbandgeek07**: no problemo..i tend to mention my reviewers..and heres your update..see? arent i kool? **Jessi (i-luv-charmed18)**: glad you like my story..i think i like it too..haha..and same goes for you too..heres your update..  
so anyways..sorry about the last part last time..between Draco and Hermione..Im ok with the whole makeing out thing and what not..but with the details..sorry if they are suck ass like most will be..but Im open for ideas,help,flames..its all up to you dudes and chicks..but the dances are comeing up soon..and Im open for dress ideas,hair,makeup..shit like that..no its not shit..im just not one of those really girly girls that like the whole idea a makeup covering their whole face and high heels and short skirts..no offense to anyone..but if anyone wants some heads up on the story or to hear my dress and shoe ideas..along with who the couples are..hint,hint-wink,wink..but in this chapter, some of them will be hinted towards..if not this one, then maybe the next as well..so..on with the story!

chapter 8

Last chapter:

" Sorry, 'Mione. I cant, Slytherin is having a get together and it will be a little suspicious if King of Slytherin Draco Malfoy didnt show. Honestly, I would rather be with you than them any day. But not yet. Besides they will have heard about everything and could be planning something or starting rumors. So I could handle them while Im there." Now she looks even more hurt. Damn it, Im not good with this whole saying no thing." I will see you later." And with that, I left for the library to read something and clear my head.

Ginnys POV

After Hermione had left and I took care of the whole Ron fiasco, I went back to sleep. For some reason..Ive been dreaming about someone...

Ginnys Dream(a/n: I know that some peoples hate things like this..but I promise this should be the only one unless I get good reviews that it was good and I should do another one or something..)

I could feel hot air on my neck, and a hand in my shoulder, What now? I just wanna get some sleep. I feel really tired and weak. I opened my eyes, opened them to a pair of dazzeling green ones. Letting my eyes focus, I realized it was my crush Harry. " Hey there." He smiled at me and came within two inches of my face. His hot breath was making my back tingle. " Hi, Harry. What are you doing here exactly?" He looked at me like I was crazy. " You are in my room, Gin. You came in here earlier. You were crying and wouldnt tell me what happened. Then I let you come over here and rest." Whats he mean? What would I be doing in here?" And then when you woke up for the first time, I asked you what happened again and you told me that Dean came after you and that you were hiding from him. You started crying again and asked me if you could stay here and I told you yes, obviously because you are laying here." Why would Dean try to attack me? "oh..." It was all I could get out after I opened my eyes again because it seemed like Harry had just gotten closer to me. I noticed that when I said 'oh', our lips had brushed. So I knew he was closer than 2 inches now. He started coming in closer, and brushed his lips with mine, then he came in closer. I leant up to him..

Dream...Cut short...

"Gin? Gin? GIN! VIRGINIA MARIE WEASLEY!", it seems as if I wont get the sleep I wanted at all. I woke up to Hermiones yelling and shaking of my shoulder. And after my eyes focused, I noticed Harry there too. I blushed and and so did Harry while Hermione looked at me quizzicaly. She shook her head and held out a tray. Draco conjured them up for me because- well because I was hungry. So I figured we could all shre." I looked at the tray and noticed that it was full of loads of chocolatey goodness-oh! and wine coolers! " Course, I wouldnt mind you sharing all that!" I went to grab a chocolate strawberry, but Hermione slapped my hand away," Dont touch those, they are mine." I began pouting, while she and Harry sat down.

Harry, upon seeing my sadness, told Hermione to look one way, while he snagged a strawberry for me. "HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!" She looked a little pissed, but a playful pissed. Harry came over and sat on my bed and tried to hand me it, but when I reached up to grab it, Hermione reached out and tried to hold my hands down, but Harry pushed her hands away, and pushed the strawberry in my mouth before she could make another go. "mmph"..was all I could get out before Hermione shoved Harry of my cot, making Harry grab at anything possible to hold on to. His anything happened to be my left wrist, which led to my being dragged down with him. I landed on top and then we rolled a little, and then Harry was on top. But we rolled a little too far and under another cot. When Harry didnt notice this and tried to lift his head, he smacked his head and leant forward. Which made his lips brush mine slightly, and caused us both to blush. But apparantly it didnt affect Harry too much because he swept down and kissed me very passionatley- it was the best kiss Ive had compared to the others.

"Harry! Ginny! Come on you two lovebirds- BREAK-IT-UP!" Hermiones yelling and our need for air are the oonly things that made us break apart. We both sat up blushing furiously. " Sorry about the strawberry thing 'Mione..." Harry murmured his apology, stood, nodded to me, said 'good-night' to the both of us and went to his cot. Hermione was smirking at me. "So, this was an interesting get together, wasnt it?" Apparantly Hermione had noticed my upset face after Harry left." Well, Gin, Im gunna go back up to Dr-I mean up to my room and get some sleep. Night." She ran before I could make a remark about her blush after she almost said Draco. Ha! Now I have something to pick on her about.

I stood up, brushed myself off and sat back down on my cot. I heard some rusteling from Harrys bed and stared in his direction. After I blinked, there was a shadowy figure getting up off his bed and stretching. I laid down and pretended to sleep hopeing that his back waaas turned away from me. There were footsteps coming closer to me. They stopped when he was next to my bed, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, then my cheek and finally near my lips. He leant down and kissed me, but seemed shocked when I kissed back. We broke apart once again because of our need for air. Damn this need for oxygen!

I looked up at him and saw his green eyes flicker with curiosity. " Hey Gin, I was wondering if you would go to the dances with me. If you dont want to, I understand ecause you prbably already have a da-" I cut him off with another kiss. This one though, I put as much need for him as he put in the others towards me. Damn this need for oxygen! We broke apart again. Once I could breath again, " Yes Harry, I would love to go with you." He smiled and claimed my lips as his once again.

A/n..kk all.heres one of the chapters I promised. I just got my computer back. My uncle didnt take as long-probably because I watched my two little cousins for him..ah well..I am going to go and start chapter 9 and hopefully geet it out soon. Im not promising a date for when this will be out..love to all of ya dudes and chicks..review please..Im getting a little discouraged..I only have 11-but I thank those that reviewed..


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: kk..thanx for the review from **pettybureaucrat.** I thank ya and so heres the second chapter that Ive promised you all. I think that this one will be alittle shorter than the rest so if you dont like it, Im sorry, but the time that I have on this damned computer has been cut short. For some reason my uncle programmed a timer in this damn thing and its all messed up. Ah well, hope yall enjoyed the whole Ginny/Harry thing, lil to cotton cloudy but I told ya before Im not really good with those things. And this chapter takes yas back to Thursday cuz of what happened in Chapter 2. So- on with the chapter, I guess...

Chapter 9

Last chapter:

I looked up at him and saw his green eyes flicker with curiosity. " Hey Gin, I was wondering if you would go to the dances with me. If you dont want to, I understand ecause you prbably already have a da-" I cut him off with another kiss. This one though, I put as much need for him as he put in the others towards me. Damn this need for oxygen! We broke apart again. Once I could breath again, " Yes Harry, I would love to go with you." He smiled and claimed my lips as his once again.

Hogwarts Grounds-Earlier Thursday at 4:00pm

" Hey Hannah! Wait up!", Ernie MacMillian was running from Hogwarts down towards his friend Hannah from Hufflepuff. Hannah turned to look at her running friend and smiled at him. When Ernie finally caught up to her, he held a finger up to tell her to wait a moment. After he finally caught his breath, she smiled at him again to go on. " Well, Hannah. Im not sure if you heard, but you and I have got to break our pact from 4th year. Ive got a date for both of the dances. Im sorry." He bent his head down so that he couldnt see her face or reaction. Hannah started laughing. " Its ok Ernie. Ive already got my own date and I wanted to talk to you later today about the same thing. My date is Derrick Terrell from Hufflepuff. He asked me this morning at breakfast. Whos your date?" _Wow. Hannah is taking this quite well._ Ernie smiled," Its Sarah Bish-." " Bishop from Ravenclaw!" _Oh my God! How could he? Sarah is my cousin!_ "WAit Hannah, Do you know her? Because if you dont and you just finished my sentence about my girlfriend, then thats kinda suspicious."_ Who the hell does he think he is!_"Yeah Ernie, I know her. Shes one of my cousins! How could you? I told you about her our 2nd year! I told you to stay away from her! All she is going to do is use you and then throw you away!" And with that Ernies dear friend Hannah stormed off to the castle and the Hufflepuff common room. To her new boyfriend Derrick.

4:45pm

Luna Lovegood and her friend Hiromi Hiwatari were walking towards their common room when Steven LaDue from Gryffindor ran up to them. After Ginnys makeover help, lots of boys had noticed Hiromi.

" Hello Luna. May I speak with Hiromi for a moment please?" Luna nodded and walked towards a wall to read a page in her notes about Verritaserum. Since Hiromi came to Hogwarts in 3rd year, Luna had stopped reading the Quibbler 24/7 and started reading things like notes and books. " 'Allo Steven." Hiromi bowed as one of her customs." What would you like?" Steven looked at Hiromi with nervousness in his eyes. " Well, Hiromi..I was..erm..wondering if you would..erm..go to the dances with me?" His eyes still showed a nervousness but also some relief to have finally asked her. Hiromis face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear," Of course! I afraid you no ask me!" She jumped into his arms and they hugged for a long time relishing in eachothers presence and their happiness of being together. " Steven bent his head down and whispered," I was also wondering if you would be my girlfriend.." Hiromi looked up at him with waterey eyes. If her smile could get any bigger, it did," Yes Steven, I would love it."

5:15pm in the Slytherin common room

"How could you Lawerence! You ass! Shes my best friend!" Marissa Rose was yelling at her boyfriend Blaise. She had just caught them both snogging in the prefects bath tub. " Listen 'Rissa, I was going to tell you that you and I just werent working out. Im really sor-" Marissa looked furious." Pansy _was_ my best friend! When were you going to tell me! After I tested positive for AIDS!" _How dare she talk aboutPansy like that?_" How dare you! At least Im not the only one stealing boyfriends here Rose! I saw you and my now ex Lawerence going at it when you told Blaise here that you had to study in the library and for him to go to Hogsmeade on his own! And that was even before he and I started seeing eachother!" _Whoa! Wait! Marissa was cheating on me with Tuther!_ " Now you leave me out of this Parkinson! 'Rissa and I have been seeing eachother since 2nd year after Blaise dropped her for the second time. We figured we could still see eachother, but have another person on the side. So technically neither of us pairs were going out at any point in time- so that means you and I never were and that Blaise and 'Rissa didnt exist." Pansy tirned to Blaise," So I guess that means you and I can go out in public together then doesnt it?" _She looks like a frog when she smiles like that. which is one reason I always hated her and only chose her to make Marissa like me more._ Marissa looked a little disappointed now, " Come on Lawerence, I think Im gunna get sick if we dont leave soon." And with that, the two of them left for dinner.

6:00pm- dinner

Derrick had calmed Hannah down and told her that maybe Sarah had changed. He knew that Hannah thought of Ernie as a brother and wanted to make sure he was safe and thats why she was acting upset. Damien LePhrance sat down next to Derrick and started eating. " So Damien. Word has it you are dating my sister Karen. Is it true?" Damien looked a little disgruntled and suprised. " Well..ugh..yea, yea I am." He seemed a little more confident. Derrick started laughing, " Hey, its alright. Just think though, seeing as how she is my twin. You are kissing and checking out your best mate-only in a girlish form." And with that, Derrick left for Hufflepuffs portrait with Hannah, while leaving a very confused and sickened Damien behind. When Karen Terrell came over to Damien to sit, he jumped at stared at her. Before he could say anything though, Karne pressed her lips to his and the image of kissing his best mate came into his mind. At imagining this, he pulled away, yelped and then fled to Prefects common room.

A/n: kk..so there are most of the couples..I own all of the characters in this chapter that you dont know..ok? and as for the last couple, look at chapter 2 again..you will figure it out..and so the next chapter will have that couple and Hermione and Draco as well..and so now I leave you to reaview for me..k..thanx..


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I think that I am updateing all of these pretty quickly..compared to some of the stories I have been reading..no offence to anyone..so..i guess..since noone has reviewed..except my buddy **clarinetbandgeek07**..i should keep these chapters as short as possible to lengthen the story and keep the suspense..so..review and vote..long detail filled chapters..or short prolonging chapters with very suspenseful cliffies..let me know..for now..enjoy the chapter and schtuffs..

Chapter 10

last chapter:

6:00pm- dinner

Derrick had calmed Hannah down and told her that maybe Sarah had changed. He knew that Hannah thought of Ernie as a brother and wanted to make sure he was safe and thats why she was acting upset. Damien LePhrance sat down next to Derrick and started eating. " So Damien. Word has it you are dating my sister Karen. Is it true?" Damien looked a little disgruntled and suprised. " Well..ugh..yea, yea I am." He seemed a little more confident. Derrick started laughing, " Hey, its alright. Just think though, seeing as how she is my twin. You are kissing and checking out your best mate-only in a girlish form." And with that, Derrick left for Hufflepuffs portrait with Hannah, while leaving a very confused and sickened Damien behind. When Karen Terrell came over to Damien to sit, he jumped at stared at her. Before he could say anything though, Karne pressed her lips to his and the image of kissing his best mate came into his mind. At imagining this, he pulled away, yelped and then fled to Prefects common room.

Lunas POV

I was leaning against the wall in one of the corridors waiting for my friend Hiromi to get done talking with Steven. I was thinking about how lonely I felt just then. There was noone near me that would actually talk to me and I had already read over my potions notes earlier. I heard Hiromi say something and looked up to see her and Steven locked in a hug like there was no tomorrow. That was it. I couldnt handle watching or hearing about all the happy couples in Hogwarts this year. Hiromi had Steven, Hannah had Derrick,Ernie was with Sarah, Karen and Damien were together, Zabini and Parkinson, Tuther and Rose, Harry and Ginny, and then the most shocking couple yet was Hermione Granger: Gryffindor bookworm and the Golden Trios brains was going out with Draco Malfoy: Slytherin king and Hogwarts' #1 Sex God.

I ran down the hall and into the furthest classroom. I looked around and noticed that this was one of the classrooms that Dumbledore sometimes turned into guest areas. I looked around a little more and noticed that it was a bedroom for someone. Figures..Im left alone again. And this thought is the one that made me start crying. I went to the nearest corner, slid down to the floor, and cried. All the loneliness that has consumed my heart lately had finally broken free. I felt as if I couldnt handle anymore. I was crying so much and so lost in my thoughts, I never heard the door open to whoever the occupant was.

A/n: muhahahahahahahahahahahaha..i know..I am mean..but havent you guys figured it out yet? ah well..next chapter should be posted soon..i know..I know..this was the shortest chapter EVER..Im sorry..but thats what you all get for not reviewing and leaving it to **clarinetbandgeek07**..and now..I will go and relish in the fact that I left you all in suspense!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n..kk..thanx to clarinetbandgeek07..AGAIN..so..yea..cbg07..i thank you for r&ring..apparantly no one else can..so..heres is the second part to chapter 10..i just labeled it chapter 11..and so cbg07..this chapter is just for you..sorta-kinda..i think..if you want it to be..

Chapter 11

(a continueation of chapter 10)

Lunas POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder," Luna? Hey Luna? Whats wrong?" I jumped at the touch of whoever it was. I looked up and saw him. His pretty blue eyes, his broad shoulders, he was wearing one of his favorite speckled sweaters. He shyly smiled when I looked up and offered some tissues. I murmured a 'thank you' and grabbed some. " What are you doing in here? I thought that Dumbledore had said that noone knew about my being here..." He asked me but looked thoughtful at his last statement. " I came in here earlier after something happened out in the hall. This was the furthest classroom door from them and so I came in. I noticed that it was living quarters to someone, but apparantly it never really comprehended itself in my head. Im sorry for intruding and taking up your time. I guess I will be leaving now."

When I started to stand to leave, he held my wrist. " Please dont leave. I know you may be in a bad mood and all, but I dont really have anyone to talk to anymore." He looked more depressed than I felt. " Sure. I guess I could stay here for a little while. Besides, if Im not the only lonely person in this school, I guess I could try and mak the other feel unlonely." I smiled a little to make him feel a little easier. Ive known him since my second year. Of course he didnt really notice me then. I guess I have always had a little thing for him, who can dismiss those eyes of his? They arent as enchanting as Harrys green ones, but they still are very captivateing.

time passes +

wow. He just recapped almost all of his life in- oh no! I looked over at the clock on the wall opposite me and noticed that it was 11:00pm and if I went out in the halls I could get expelled from Hogwarts. He looked at the clock and realization hit him. " Im sorry. I shouldnt have kept you this long. Now you will get in trouble if I let you out into the halls." No! He cant blame himself for this! It was all my fault, and besides we were able to keep eachother company. So it was all a good thing, nothing bad to do with any of this at all.

" No, dont worry about it. I didnt want to go back to my common room anyway." Damn. Im starting to take after him and speak some of my mind. "Oh. Well in that case, if you wanted to stay-" Oh no! I cant hold my tongue! " YES! I would love to stay here with you!" Apparantly I couldnt hold control on my feet either because after I was done esclaiming my happiness, my feet led me into a few short skips and into his arms. He smiled down at me. " You know, Ive always had a thing for you, Luna love. I just never thought you had noticed me." He looked a little nervous and anxious to await my answer. But he just said everything that I had wanted to say. " I felt the same way about you. But I thought that you had never noticed me. I-I think Ive fallen for you." There goes my stupid mouth again. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and thats when I found out it was the right thing to do. His lips came crashing down on mine.

He pulled up a little while after. " Are you lonely anymore?" I smiled. " Not anymore. You are here with me now." And with that we kissed again and laid down on the bed. " He pu his arms around my waist. " I think I love you Luna." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. " I know I love you, Ron weasley." And so we fell asleep in eachothers arms. Not to be awaken for another 10 hours.

A/n: well..another short one..but here it is..the conlusion to Chapter 10/11 hope you enjoyed. oh and out of all the hits and readers I know there are-I only have 14 reviews. so..please reveiw? thanx..ill update when there are at most 4 reviews in my mailbox.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: damn all of you who did not review. but thank you to clarinetbandgeek07 for boosting the speed of this update. and as i promised you all, if you didnt review-the story would be long with short chapters. so..i thank you again cbg07..and heres the chapter.. and im really sorry for the long gap between the capters.

Chapter 12

last chapter:

He pulled up a little while after. " Are you lonely anymore?" I smiled. " Not anymore. You are here with me now." And with that we kissed again and laid down on the bed. " He put his arms around my waist. " I think I love you Luna." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. " I know, I love you, Ron weasley." And so we fell asleep in eachothers arms. Not to be awaken for another 10 hours.

Dumbledores office

" Well, Minerva, it looks as if all of our prefects and heads have dates to the festivities." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. " So, Minerva. Who are you going with, might I ask?" Minerva McGonagall blushed," W-Well, I think you already know that, Albus." Dumbledore smiled, " Oh, suppose I do. But I would like to hear it come from you-just to confirm it." Minerva sighed. " Alright, alright. My date to the holiday festivities is-"

Just then, the door opened and Severus Snape walked in. " Well, you may enter, Severus." Snape looked at Minerva, shyly smiled and then turned to Dumbledore. " I was hopeing to talk to you about someon-something." Minerva looked at Severus with curiosity, while Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with knowledge and unseen joy. Albus was happy that two of his friends had finally noticed that they had feelings towards eachother. The students didnt know what was going on, but were thankful for the small change in harshness and attitude from their potions master.

" Yes, of course Severus. Minerva, if you dont mind could Severus and I have a word of privacy?" He looked at his collegue. " Of course. I will talk with you again tomorrow evening then?" Dumbledore inclined his head and she left. " Now Severus. Who was it that you wanted to discuss?" Snape looked startled," What? I thought I said something, was it really that obvious?" Dumbledore smiled. " Actually, you did say something, but not beofre you said someone." " Oh! Well, I was wondering if it was alright for two teachers to be an-erm-item?" Dumbledore looked taken back. " Do you mean you and Minerva? Of course it is alright if any teacher finds the one they love, enev if they are collegues. Don't worry Severus, it is alright. To tell you the truth, I've been wondering when you two would notice eachother." And with that, Snape inclined his head and left.

"Well, another good thing has happened yet again in this school. This year is going to be quite exciting." Dumbledore stood, pet Fawkes for a quick moment and left his office through a door to go to sleep.

A/n: ok. I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. But this weekend has been full of fun and nonfun events, and I figured that in between all of the comotion I would give you all a holiday present. So, today I got a review from clarinetbandgeek07, and was told that it would be nice if I updated soon. So, thank her for giving me more reasom to update. I wont be doing alot of the Snape/McGonagall thing. I just figured, it would be fun. Ah well.Dances are coming in the next chapter or two. Im sorry for that too- the whole plot of this story was supposed to be about Hermione and Draco and the dances and a few of the other couples. If you would like me to get right into the dances let me know or if you want me to stay like I am and type about nonsence. kk. next chapter should be out sooner than this one.


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: kk..well this is as fast as I can work to update these chapters. i think there are like 17 reviews. so thanx to those people that reviewed. sorry i couldnt update sooner, my computer has no immune system whatsoever(so to speak) and it got another virus. my fudging uncle also didnt help with takeing a week on it. thanx to clarinetbandgeek07 for reviewing..again. but i guess there was a problem with reviewing-i found out that it was because they were doing some work on the site-thats what i heard so im not sure. so..on with the chapter i guess..

chapter 13

last chapter:

"Well, another good thing has happened yet again in this school. This year is going to be quite exciting." Dumbledore stood, pet Fawkes for a quick moment and left his office through a door to go to sleep.

GeTtInG rEaDy FoR dAnCe #1

The girls were all getting ready to decorate for the Christmas Ball when Hermione came running into the Great Hall. " Sorry guys. I found a few spells-and made some of my own-that will help to decorate." She smiled brightly and said the incantations. In a few moments, there were gold,red and green curtains flowing from the center of the ceiling and fastening themselves a little above the middle of the windows. The tables were arranged near the walls, and the tableclothes went from red to gold to green(they changed colors). There were 14 chairs on each side of the tables, but on the wall nearest the door, all the food and beverages were arranging themselves. There was mistletoe hanging from a few curtains here and there and the entrance was decked with mistletoe. Above everything, there were no real lights, but lots of candels and christmas lights, and in every corner there was a decorated chritmas tree.

"wow". was all any of the girls could say, in cluding Hermione herself._I didnt think everything was going to come out this damn good._ "Well, I guess we now have an extra 3 hours to get ready. Anyone up for checking up on the guys?" Ginny looked at Hermione for reassurance and she nodded. "Everyone should go find their dates-make sure they are getting ready and staying out of trouble,"she nodded in Luna and Ginny's direction," and meet at the heads common room enterance, from there I will let you all in and we will get ready in my room."

Heads Room

Hermione walked into the common room that she and Draco shared. She new she had to clean up her rom a little and get make up out for the girls and let Draco know that the girls were coming, but the chair in front of the fire looked very comfotable. _No. How about I do the other things first, and then with some luck I will rest for a bit._ She went into her room, said an incantation and all of the make up that Ginny and a few her other friends gave her as gifts came out of her trunk and settled themselves on the bed. _Now, if only I can find Draco..._

She went out to the common room and noticed Draco wasn't there, so she left the common room and looked in the bathroom and his bedroom. Still no sign of him. _Well, that just means there is more time for me to relax and rest before the girls and I are bustleing around._ And with a smile, she sat down in the cozy chair and fell asleep.

Hermione was awoken from her sleep when something or someone touched her shoulder...

a/n: Yea, yea..I know I am evil! sorry for the long wait again. but here it is, I wouldnt mind seeing what or who you guys think it is. review please and i will update sooner or later because i got a 4 day weekend coming up soon..


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: hey everybody. Thanx for the one review(cbg07). I have a long weekend(from thursday to sunday). so there should be this chapter and maybe another coming out. But i am also working on another story that should be out this weekend, it doesnt have a title yet, so just check my profile thing for it, or I will let you all know when it comes out. So, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 14

Last chapter

She went out to the common room and noticed Draco wasn't there, so she left the common room and looked in the bathroom and his bedroom. Still no sign of him. _Well, that just means there is more time for me to relax and rest before the girls and I are bustleing around._ And with a smile, she sat down in the cozy chair and fell asleep.

Hermione was awoken from her sleep when something or someone touched her shoulder...

Hermione turned around to see what it was that touched her shoulder. When she did, she jumped because there was a huge black owl sitting on the back of her chair. Looking closer, Hermione noticed that it was carrying a note. When she took hold of the note and started to unfold it, she felt like crying and she her eyes were filled with worry.

Dearest Hernonie,

I have written this note to forewarn you that you and I will soon be meeting eachother again. How are you and the bastard doing? Do you think it will work out? Anyways, I am looking foreward to our next meeting..

Love,

V. Krum

_Oh no. This can't be happening, he isn't supposed to be around me. I can't handle another encounter like the other one. _Hermione heard a noise and looked up from the note, to meet steely blue eyes. "Draco..", he looked . " Hermione, where did that note come from? Who sent it?", then he looked at the signature of _Viktor Krum_. For a second, Draco looked shocked, then his eyes went back to emotionless. " Don't worry about him. As long as I'm around, you won't have anything to worry about. I will always be here to protect you." He smiled at Hermoine, the kind and gentle smile that reassured her that everything would be ok.

At these words, Hermione forgot her worries and leapt from the chair and into Draco's arms." I love you Hermione." He leant in and kissed her. "I love you too, Draco." They were about to kiss again, but then there was a knock on the portrait. They looked at eachother and started at the same time," I forgot to tell you that i invited the girls/guys to get ready here." Draco and Hermione both blushed and headed for the portrait.

Hermione's room

"Ah! We only have 30 minutes left!" The girls were all bustleing around the room, some were in front of the extra mirrors Hermione conjured while others were either helping or slipping into their dresses. Sarah was sitting on the bed and trying to curl her hair with a spell, but ended up with an afro. Hermione sighed and went over to the bed, said a spell and her hair glowed, and then flowed down into a head of wavy curls.

" Thanks a bunch, 'Mione.", Sarah looked up gratedully at Hermione.

Hiromi and Ginny were standing behind the vanity and putting make up on the girls one right after the other.

Hannah was getting her makeup done, when the door burst open and Pansy came strutting in. " You have to get me ready. NOW!" She pushed Hannah away, making her fly sharply into the vanity side, she stood in front of Ginny and Hiromi. " Do my makeup, or else." Pansy held her wand up at the girls, but they didn't budge. "Expelliarmis!" Pansy's wand flew from her hand to..

A/n: kk. well here is another chapter and a cliff hanger. so review please and tell me what you all think and who cast the spell. I am sorry if I didnt spell it right..


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: well, heres another chapter to my story. I think I am on a roll right now. haha!

Chapter 15

Last chapter

Hiromi and Ginny were standing behind the vanity and putting make up on the girls one right after the other.

Hannah was getting her makeup done, when the door burst open and Pansy came strutting in. " You have to get me ready. NOW!" She pushed Hannah away, making her fly sharply into the vanity side, she stood in front of Ginny and Hiromi. " Do my makeup, or else." Pansy held her wand up at the girls, but they didn't budge. "Expelliarmis!" Pansy's wand flew from her hand to..

Hermione's Room

Everyone turned to find Pansy's wand in Luna's hand.Pansy was really mad," GIVE ME MY WAND BACK, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Luna looked unfazed by the comment and seemed to have brushed it aside. When she spoke, it sounded as if she actually meant it, and there was no other choice," How dare you think you can come in here-late-I might add, and expect us to do everything for you. You are not Queen of anything in here. The only titles you hold here are: Queen of the Slytherin Sluts and Easiest Slytherin. This is a night that we girls look forward to. How dare you think you can bust in here. We want to have fun tonight, including getting ready. But with you, we can't. So, you have two choices: Sit here and wait your turn, or leave now and never come back to this room."

Pansy turned to everyone in the room. They all shook their heads at her and went back to getting ready. Pnasy,though, got very mad when she was turned down by the others, launched herslef at the nearest person she could find. That person just o happened to be Ginny. Upon seeing Ginny and Pansy, Hermione was angered, " STUPIFY!", and Pansy hit the ground. Ginny mumbled a 'thanks' and then kicked Pansy in her face, making her nise bleed. Hermione sighed, and cast a memory modifying charm on her, Luna put her wand back in her pocket, and Marissa took Pansy back to the Slytherin common room.

Draco's Room

" Hey guys, looking forward to tonight?", Damien asked all the guys. Everyone mumbled a yes, mostly because they were all trying to get dressed and style their hair. Everyone stopped fidgeting when they heard a knock on Draco's door. " Hey, do you guys need help with your ties?" At this question, all of the guys filed out of the room and found their date-that is, except for Blaise. The girls laughed lightly at both Blaise's confused look, and the fact that the guys couldn't tie ties. "Are you guys all ready now? Can we leave..?",Draco wanted everyone out of the room or away from him. Everyone agreed, kissed their date, said good-bye to some people, and left through the portrait hole. Draco and Hermione were the last couple to leave the common room.

"Hey,Hermione."Hermione looked up at Draco," I just wanted to tell you that-I love you." Draco smiled sheepishly. Her eyes filled with unshed tears of joy, and she smiled," I love you too, Draco." She blushed a little. _Damn she's cute when she blushes._ And with that, he cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up for a kiss. They broke apart soon after though, because Ginny and Harry had started making coughing noises to let them know it was time to go down to the ball.

A/n: next chapter includes dress descriptions and the Christmas Ball of course. Review please and let me know what you all think.


	16. Chapter 16 part 1

a/n: ok I got loads of reviews( I think its loads) and so Im a very happy typer :-P  
and so anyways, this chapter is gunna have dress desriptions, and the beginning of the ball, AND the other two schools.

Chapter 16

Last chapter:  
"Hey,Hermione."Hermione looked up at Draco," I just wanted to tell you that-I love you." Draco smiled sheepishly. Her eyes filled with unshed tears of joy, and she smiled," I love you too, Draco." She blushed a little. _Damn she's cute when she blushes._ And with that, he cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up for a kiss. They broke apart soon after though, because Ginny and Harry had started making coughing noises to let them know it was time to go down to the ball.

**On the way to the Great Hall**

Hermione had noticed that all of the guys were wearing black tuxedos but each one's tie changed color to their date's dress.

Right now, Harry's tie was green. Hermione looked over at Ginny's appearance._ Ginny is wearing a v-neck,long sleeved Christmas tree green dress that went a little past her knees. Her long red hair was down and falling over her shoulders and back. She had light green eyes shadow, some black mascara and the rest of her features were natural. 'She is so lucky',_ thought Hermione.

Behind Harry, stood Derrick- his tie was a deep purple. _Hannah was wearing a midnight purple spaghetti straped dress that went to her feet. She also had a black sweater over her shoulders in case she got cold. Her short black hair was hanging down and nearly touching her shoulders. Her face was free of makeup-partly because she didn't need it, and because Derrick was allergic to makeup._Ron's tie was changeing different colors-only because it couldnt tell what color Luna's dress was._ She was wearing a dress that changed color whenever she took a step. Her hair was in pigtails, and she had no makeup on. She had The Quibbler in hand and her bottlecap necklace on._ Luna looked up to Ron and they smiled, then Ron pulled out his copy of The Quibbler and smiled again. _He seems so happy now, and even Luna is smiling-_both Hermione and Ginny were thinking this.

Then there was Damien and Karen. _Karen's dress was silver and had ruffley sleeves. It had a v-shape at the waist with a silver lace ruffle. She was also wearing a gold locket that Damien gave her, it had D&K engraved in the gold itself and then some diamonds on the outer edge. Her black hair was in a bun with her front red highlights dangling. No other make up besides some light sparkly eyeshadow was found on her face._ And therefore, Damien tie was silver and glittery.

_Marissa was wearing a gold dress that was similar to Karen's, but it had a v-neck and her sleeves were long and flared instead of ruffley. She had yellowish eyeshadow, and some blush to add color to her face, and she also had gold glitter on her torso and cheeks. Her hair was wavy and curley._ Naturally, Lawerence's tie was gold. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Hiromi and Steven were holding hands and walking in front of Ernie and Sarah._ Hiromi was wearing a gold and green dress-it was a simple dress, that hugged her curves in all the right places.. Her hair was back in a bun and had Japanese chopsticks holding it together, and a few strings were dangling in front of her face. She was wearing a diamond necklace and bracelet that Steven had bought for her a week ago._ Steven's tie was green with gold stripes.

Behind Hiromi and Steven, were Ernie and Sarah. After Derrick had talked to Hannah about Sarah, they had started talking again. _Sarah's hair was curley thanks to Hermione, and she had also added some copper highlights to her brown hair. She was wearing a white dress that had a square neck, with spaghetti strapes and a whiteish sweater. She had a thin line of sparkly eyeshadow just behind her eyelashes and some light red blush. _Ernie's tie was white and went great with his tux.

Then you had Hermione and Draco-the couple everyone never thought to be. They were so happy together._ Hermione's dress was black, with green ruffles and sleeves. It was a v-neck and around her neck was a 14 karat diamond and gold necklace with a matching pair of earings and bracelet. She had green eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head with a black pearl net thing over it. She also had a huge smile plastered to her face._ Draco's tie was black with forest green stripes.

When they all got to the Great Hall, they noticed noone else was there yet except for the professors-but two of them were missing , Snape and McGonagall. Hermione and Draco looked at Dumbledore with a questioning look, but he just smiled and pointed behind them. When everyone turned around to look, they saw a very peculier sight. Snape and McGonagall were walking hand in hand-and Snape was actually smiling. His hair wasn't greasy anymore, but held back in a ponytail, he was wearing a tuxedo, and he looked happier than ever. McGonagall, was wearing a green dress and her hair was actually down. She was also smiling.

Everyonewas staring at them, even the profesors-except for the all-knowing Dumbledore, he was smiling brightly. " Good evening everyone", Snape said, oddly chipper though. Then here was silence. Until Hagrid-in an abnormally huge tuxedo walked in arm linked with Madame Maxime, the headmaster of Beauxbatons, a school like Hogwarts, but located in France. She was dressed in a black satiny dress with huge opals around her neck(I used her outfit from when she arrived in Hogwarts in GoF).

Then, when they reached Dumbledore, Madame Maxime bowed," I am sorry to announce that Karkaroff can not make it. He is sick and wasn't up for travelling."(sorry, I dont know how make the quote look how she talks like J.K Rowling, so read it as you want) Dumbledore bowed as well," Are his students here though?" She nodded her head. Then, students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons filed into the Great Hall. When Draco noticed this, he pulled Hermione closer to him, and they moved towards one of the walls, along with Harry and Ginny.

A/n: thanx for the vote/review from GooseyCorsair. I think chapter 16 is gunna come as installments. so even if it says chapter 17 or 18, its not. read and review, and tell me what you all think please. byezz.


	17. chapter 16 part 2

a/n: hey everyone. sorry for the really long wait. im sorry. there have been alot more things keeping me from this than i thought there would be. so. yea. plus ive had some writers block. and if the next chapters are too short, or suck more than usual, please let me know.

Chapter 16  
part 2

Last Chapter:

Then, when they reached Dumbledore, Madame Maxime bowed," I am sorry to announce that Karkaroff can not make it. He is sick and wasn't up for travelling."(sorry, I dont know how make the quote look how she talks like J.K Rowling, so read it as you want) Dumbledore bowed as well," Are his students here though?" She nodded her head. Then, students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons filed into the Great Hall. When Draco noticed this, he pulled Hermione closer to him, and they moved towards one of the walls, along with Harry and Ginny.

**Draco and Hermione**

Draco and Hermione started dancing a little after everyone got settled in. Hermione was trying to enjoy herself, but had some touble. When ever she looked up at Draco, he was alert and practically just moving to try and cover up what he was doing. Hermione didnt quite know what he was so intent on watching or finding, so she stopped dancing and dragged him towards the dink tables.

"Draco, whats wrong? You havent been yourself since we got down here." Draco didnt really seem to here her, until she grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing her, then she slapped him-not hard, but hard enough to snap him out of what he was doing. "Oww. What was that for?" Hermione seemed outraged by this and shook her head." Oh, nothing Draco, just the fact that you havent been acting yourself since we got own here. Youve just been staring into space this whole time." After Hermione didnt get a reaction out of him, she looked up and noticed that he was back to looking around again.

Her eyes started welling up with unshed tears when she realized he hadnt been listening to her to begin with. _FINE! If he doesnt even notice Im here right now, then he wont notice it if I leave!_ And with that final thought, Hermione turned away from him and left for the grounds, where she could think and be alone. But as she left, someone noticed. It may not have been Draco, but they noticed.

**With Harry and Ginny**

They were dancing together. Even if it was in silence, they were having fun and knew what the other was feeling. As they were dancing, Harry looked around for Draco and Hermione. Having spotted them, he nodded to them so that Ginny saw and so they slowly danced their way toward the other couple. Harry noticed Hermione looking troubled, and that Draco had an emotionless mask on his face.

This troubled him a little. They seemed to be having fun, and talking while upstairs, but now they were silent. He knew it wasnt like his friend to be quiet so suddenly. When they were only a few feet away, Hermione grabbed Draco by the wrist and brought him towards the refreshments. "Well, doesnt seem like their night is too bad.." Ginny looked at him questioningly."What do you mean?" Harry just shool his head."Oh. Dont worry. Its nothing." And so they continued their dancing.

**Back with Hermione**

Hermione was now walking along the Forbidden Forests edge. _I wonder what could be bothering him. He was happy and everything else when we were getting ready. But then he suddenly changed and became silent. I mean, I know that he can be like that sometimes, but, I thought I was having an effect on him. Ah well.._

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, thinking that Draco came back to his senses, she put her hand on his and turned around.

"Well, hello there, my dear Herm-o-ninny. Did you miss me?"

Hermione went ridged at this voice. She knew it wasnt Draco, so when she went to pull her hand back and run, she realized that he had a vice-grip like hold on her hand and wasnt going to let go anytime soon...


	18. chapter 17

Chapter 17

Last Chapter:

"Well, hello there, my dear Herm-o-ninny. Did you miss me?"

Hermione went ridged at this voice. She knew it wasnt Draco, so when she went to pull her hand back and run, she realized that he had a vice-grip like hold on her hand and wasnt going to let go anytime soon...

**Draco**

_Well, so far so good. Krum hasnt shown his face around any of us yet. Hopefully, he is too afraid. _"Hey Herm-" _Where the hell is she?_ Draco looked for Hermione all over until he found Harry. "Harry, tell me, have you seen Hermione? I cant find her anywhere." "Werent you two heading for the refreshments earlier?" Draco nodded his head,"Yeah, we went over there, but then she slapped me for some reason,and thats all I know." Ginny shook her head,"Duh, I wouldve slapped Harry if he were like you. Hermione probably got mad because you werent paying attention to her. Normally, if she gets mad at someone, she heads for the grounds until she thinks everything out."

Dracos eyes became wide with realization."Oh no. If Hermione doesnt have anyone with her, then that means Krum could be somewhere near her!" Harry and Ginnys eyes became wide with the same realization."I will go and get the others so that they can help us look for her-Draco, you and Harry go outside and try to find her." And with that, Ginny headed towards Ron and Luna.

"Lets go!", both Harry and Draco left, wands at the ready.

**Back With Hermione**

"Let me go."Hermione was going to stand strong and tall as long as she could until someone came to get her. Viktor started laughing when he heard her defiant voice,"You think you can stand up to me! Ha! You make me laugh,Herm-o-ninny! Hahahaha-eugh!"Hermione had just punched Viktor."How dare you call me that! Its not my name! Now let me go before-ahh!" Hermiones arm was now twisted behind her back as was her other arm now. Krum had now had enough of her talking and cast a silencing spell on her, tied her wrists together so that the rope was already cutting into her skin, and was now carrying her over his shoulder toward one of the carriages on the grounds.

"Now it is time to have some fun.." and with that, he threw her into the nearest carriage and jumped in after her.

**Draco and Harry**

"I cant believe I was stupid enough to not keep my eye on her! I was too busy watching Krum to even pay attention to how she felt!" Harry smacked Draco in the back of the head."Just shut up already. Scold yourself later, I think I heard something over there!" Harry started running towards a mass of carriages.

"OK. Now which carriage, huh? Come on Golden Bo-""Shhh. Theres some yelling over here." Draco had just noticed that Harry was already a good 25 feet in front of him. Draco started running towards Harry as he took off towards the yelling._I swear, right now, that when I get Hermione back, I will listen to her, and pay more attantion, just let me find her safe._

AN: Short chapter, I know. but There were some things going on. Like it? Hate it? Should something bad happen to Hermione? Should Draco get hurt? Should Harry get hurt? Should all of them come out of this ok, except for Viktor, who will be lucky if Draco and Harry dont kill him? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Last Chapter:

"OK. Now which carriage, huh? Come on Golden Bo-""Shhh. Theres some yelling over here." Draco had just noticed that Harry was already a good 25 feet in front of him. Draco started running towards Harry as he took off towards the yelling._ I swear, right now, that when I get Hermione back, I will listen to her, and pay more attention, just let me find her safe._

**Outside the Carriage **

"OK, Draco, get your wand out. On the count of three, we go in there-you grab Hermione and I will take care of Krum. Alright?" Harry whispered low enough that Krum didn't hear them, but loud enough for Draco to hear him. Malfoy nodded. "One….Two….THREE!" They busted down the carriage door, and saw Krum on top of Hermione, trying to hold her hands down. "Get off of me you son of a bi-". Hermione turned her head to see Draco and Harry.

"GET OUT OF HERE! SHE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Krum drew his wand and went after Draco first. He dodged a Stupify, but was hit in the chest by the Cruciatus Curse. "AHHHH!", it felt like his whole body was on fire and thousands of daggers were stabbing him all in rotations. Malfoy had been used to the Cruciatus because of his father, but this was actually painful. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was Hermione lunging for Krum's wand and breaking the curse. "Her..mi.." And everything went black.

**Hermione's POV**

_Damn you Krum! You must die!_ And with this thought, I lunged at him to break the curse on Draco. I succeeded, but I was too late, he already blacked out. I ran to Draco, picked up his wand and shouted the first thing that came into my mind, "Sectum Sempra!" There were huge gashes in Krum's body, and he was gushing blood from anything that was open. Harry looked mortified that I had used such a thing. Hell, I was confused as to why I said it.

"Harry! You grab _HIM_ and I will get Draco. We have to get them to the Hospital Wing." _Enemy or not, we can't just leave him here. As much as I want to._

An hour later

"Draco..Are you alright?" I asked as he opened his eyes. He had been out cold for an hour. He nodded, too weak to speak. He then gave me a questioning look. " Everything is alright. Krum is taken care of. And you are alive and well….I hope?" Draco nodded again but gave another questioning look. " Krum is here in the Hospital Wing right now, being treated, then he is going to Azkaban." Yet another questioning look._ Damn. He knows I am hiding something.._ "I took Krum down. After you blacked out, I grabbed your wand and said the first thing that came to mind. It was one of the spells from Snape's old book. I couldn't believe I had done it, but I did and still don't know why. I think it was just hidden in me somewhere, and after seeing you get hurt, I used it to defend you and I. I'm sorry."

Draco leaned up to me and traced my lip with his thumb. "It's alright. You did the right thing. And you didn't think about just yourself. I am thankful for that." They leaned in and kissed each other.

A/N: Yea. Sorry for the long awaited update. I had a little trouble writing it. You see, I finally got a social life once again. YAY! Me. But its also the month of my mom's death. So everything is hectic and what not. So. I am not sure when the next update is going to be. So, in the meantime, while you are waiting, you can R&R my other story, _Pureblood or not, I am still the Same._


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Wicked important! Ok. I know that you guys are thinking this is a waste of time reading this. But I figured you all deserved a nice long chapter of NAD. So I spent 2 hours thinking and typeing this up. So enjoy. But please make sure you review after reading. Alright? And if you refer back to Chapter 8 : Ginnys Dream before you read this. The end of this chapter will make sense..Alrighty? Thanks. Love ya all. And Thank you VERY much for sticking around..

Chapter 19

Last Chapter:

"Draco..Are you alright?" I asked as he opened his eyes. He had been out cold for an hour. He nodded, too weak to speak. He then gave me a questioning look. " Everything is alright. Krum is taken care of. And you are alive and well….I hope?" Draco nodded again but gave another questioning look. " Krum is here in the Hospital Wing right now, being treated, then he is going to Azkaban." Yet another questioning look._ Damn. He knows I am hiding something.._ "I took Krum down. After you blacked out, I grabbed your wand and said the first thing that came to mind. It was one of the spells from Snape's old book. I couldn't believe I had done it, but I did and still don't know why. I think it was just hidden in me somewhere, and after seeing you get hurt, I used it to defend you and I. I'm sorry."

Draco leaned up to me and traced my lip with his thumb. "It's alright. You did the right thing. And you didn't think about just yourself. I am thankful for that." They leaned in and kissed each other.

**Draco's Room. :2 days later:**

_Ugh. Im glad to be out of that horrid hospital bed. My back is killing me. _Hermione then peeked in the door. She was wearing tight black shorts that ended mid-thigh and a blood red tank top. "How are you doing? Are you hungry?" I shook my head. " No. Im not hungry. And the only thing wrong with me right now is that my back is killing me from those beds." She nodded and then a weird little smirk played on her lips. She started walking towards me. " Turn over on your stomach, please." I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head. So I obliged and rolled over.

Hermione sat down on the bed and then started to knead my back. _Ooh. That feels good._ She continued this for about 5 more minutes. Then she suddenly stopped. " I cant do anymore.." I propped myself on my elbows. "Howcome? Dont tell me that was it?" She smiled. "No. But I cant do anything more unless you take you shirt off..." Then she blushed a little.

"Hell, Thats it? I thought you would want me to take my pants off too." Her blush increased. "Well if you wanted to. Then go ahead. Just remember not to take to long." _Wow. I think she has been taking my medications. Haha._ So I sat up on my knees and pretended to take my pants off when her hand shot out," Too slow." She grabbed my hands and took them away from my pants. She grabbed hold of my pants and started unbuttoning them. As soon as they were unbuttoned and unzipped, she tried to push me down but I switched positions. She ended up lieing on her back and I was straddling her.

I smirked and she returned this by wrapping her hands in my hair and behind my head, pulling my head down and crashing our lips together. _Damn shes fierce!_ But I have no complaints. A few minutes later I was left in my boxers and she was left in her bra and knickers. She rolled us, so that she was on top. She then bent down and kissed me. I took this oppourtunity to unclasp her bra. _Damn. They are perfect._ Hermione blushed a little at the sudden loss of clothing but then returned to kissing Draco. They both removed their remaining articles of clothing. "You sure about this?" Im kinda hesitant. Ya know? It being her first time and all.. " Wasnt I the one that started this?" She smirked and then pushed down. A small cry escapeing her lips. After a few minutes she smiled and we continued.

**Dumbledore's Office.**

Dumbledore had been paseing for a while now. Too many things had gone on in the past days. And it was all too much for the old man. The door to his office opened a little. "Ahem..You called for me?" " Enter please." They sat down. Dumbledore in his chair. The guest in the other. " I have called you here because I have got a task for you to carry out for me. Are you willing to do this?" " Yes. Anything for you, Headmaster. " _Good this is working out perfectly. It is going to be one less item for me to check off my 'to-do list'. _" I will need you to let Hogwarts know what happened last night between Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Mr Krum. Let everyone know to keep an eye open for Mr Krum or anything odd or peculiar." She nodded her head. " But, sir, is there a reason the rest of the students should be aware of the happenings?" "Unfortunately, yes. Mr Krum escaped last night. There was an accomplice from within this building that helped him escape." Her eyes widened. "Oh my...I will notify everyone immediately." Dumbledore looked up to see Hiromi leaving. _I know she will do better than Ms Brown or Parkinson at spreading the news._

**Harry and Ginny.**

"Um..I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.." She looked up to him.. "Hm? What is it?" He looked down at her. "Um. I was wondering if you would be alright if we saw othe people?" He couldnt think straight. He pushed her away from him and headed away from the lake. _Im so sorry Harry. I never wanted to do this.._

**Draco's Room.**

Heavy breathing was heard as he lay down next to Hermione. " I love you, Hermione." She smiled. "I love you too, Draco." They kissed and then fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**At Dinner.**

Ron was sitting by Neville and Seamus. Ginny and Harry were sitting opposite eachother and not looking up from their plates. Everyone looked up as Hermione and Draco entered. They kissed, unlinked fingers and separated to their appointed tables. Hermione sat next to Ginny. _I wonder whats wrong with them.._ She cleared her throat. Ginny stiffened at the noise and left. Harry looked up as she left and noticed the confused look on Hermione's face. "Gin broke up with me this afternoon. I heard she is seeing Dean now." At this last comment, Hermione looked up as Dean got up from his dinner and left the hall. "Oh."

**Prefects Common Room**

_Good, its empty._ I started to head towards one of the chairs when Dean came through the portrait hole. "Wanna sit on the couch instead Gin?" I nodded and sat on the couch with him. Its not the first time he and I have gone out. But this time felt different. Maybe its because I went out with Harry for a little while?

"Um, Gin. I was wondering if you were having second thoughts about 'us'..?" I gaze him a weird look. "Why would I be having second thoughts? I dumped me life long crush for you." He nodded. " Well, I get that part..but you havent shown anything in the direction of whether you really love me or not.." _What the hell is he talking about?_ " Oh. Sorry. Anything I can do to make it up?" _Oops. Wrong thing to say.._ As soon as I said that, he smirked deviously and smashed his lips against mine. When I didnt kiss back, he pushed me against the couch and forced my mouth open. _What the hell is he doing? This doesnt seem like Dean.._ I pushed him as hard as possible. And made him remove his lips from mine. " What the hell, Dean!" He smirked again. " You asked if you could do anything to make up the fact that you havent shown how much you loved me. And that there was proof that you love me enough to stop me from losing control. Thanks, babe." He smiled and then gave me a quick peck on the cheek. _Hes psychotic!_ And with that thought I left for my room.

**4 Days Pass.**

Draco and Hermione sitting on the common room couch. Hermione in Draco's lap. It was too cold outside to do anything. So they just sat there, enjoying the others company. Hermione smiled up at Draco. Draco smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Things moved on from there...

**Dumbledore's Office.**

"Thank you, Ms Hiwatari. That will be all from you." A pair of blue eyes lit up, "You very welcome, sir. I glad to be service for you." And with that she bowed and left. _Good. Now the only people left to notify of Mr Krum's escape are Ms Granger, Ms Weasley, Mr Malfoy, and Mr Potter. Yes. That should be all.._

**Dean's Room.**

_I wonder why Dean wanted me here.._ " Hey, Gin. Could you bring my towel in here. Heh, I seem to have forgot it out there.." "Um..Sure.." Dean was in taking a shower and had had Ginny wait for him. She grabbed the towel and started to slightly open the door and hand the towel in. "Thanks.." A hand grasped her wrist, and he pushed her towards the wall. "What! Dean, please stop. Get your towel on. This isnt funny." Dean started laughing, it seemed funny to him. He grabbed his wand from the top of the dresser next to them and muttered a spell. Suddenly Ginny felt a cold breeze and realized with wide eyes that her clothes were gone.

" Dean, please, no. I promise. If you stop now I wont tell anyone. Please.." "Heh. Do you think your pleading is going to stop anything Ginny? All you are doing is getting me more excited.." Once again her eyes widened not only from his comment but because Dean had just swung her from the wall to the bed. He took the towel from her hand and twirled it. He then whipped her ass with it. Ginny cried out when he hit her the first time and then let the tears flow the second time.

He seemed to get bored of the towel after a few more whips. "Please..Dean. Stop. Your hurting me...I promise I wont tell anyone.." Thats when she was turned around on her back and her wrists were pinned above her head. _No. I dont want this! is this actually why he wanted me here? I wish I had stayed with Harry.._Dean sedictively licked the streams of tears from her face and grinned. " You just make me more and more excited. This is going to be fun.." He then smashed his lips onto Ginnys and at the same time forced himself in her. She screamed out and her tears sprung once again. He was pumping into her so hard that blood was running down her legsand on the bed. _I wish Harry was here.._

**One Hour Later.**

Ginny regained conciosness. The air was so thick with the smell of sex and blood that it made her nauseous. She tried to sit up but the pain she felt was too much. Gin lied back down for a few more minutes and gained up the power to stand and get dressed. She was practically dragging herself down the stairs to Harry's room. _He should be here now.._ She knocked on the door. "Yeah..Who is it?" She rasply got the words out, "It's me..." "Ginny!" He opened up the door as quick as possible. She smiled and then passed out.

XxXxXxXx

I could feel hot air on my neck, and a hand on my shoulder, _What now? I just wanna get some sleep. I feel really tired and weak_. I opened my eyes, opened them to a pair of dazzeling green ones. Letting my eyes focus, I realized it was Harry. " Hey there." He smiled at me and came within two inches of my face. His hot breath was making my back tingle. " Hi, Harry. What are you doing here exactly?" He looked at me like I was crazy. " You are in my room, Gin. You knocked on my door and then passed out. I picked you up and carried you over here." _Whats he mean? What would I be doing in here? _"And then when you woke up for the first time, I asked you what happened but then you sat up really quick and cried out in pain. You then asked if I would stay here and keep you company and then you passed out again. "Oh..." It was all I could get out. I blinked and it seemed like Harry had just gotten closer to me. I noticed that when I said 'oh', our lips had brushed. So I knew he was closer than 2 inches now. He started coming in closer, and brushed his lips with mine, then he came in closer. I leant up to him..I missed his touch. _I missed her touch. _Just as we made to deepen the kiss, memories flooded my mind and I pulled back, crying. "Gin, are you ok? Whats wrong? What happened?" He gave me a worried look.

And before I could stop myself. " D-D-Dean raped me. H-He asked me to c-come to his room and I d-did. T-Then he a-asked me for his t-towel and I tried to g-give it to him. B-But he grabbed my wrist and t-then said a s-spell and my c-clothes were gone.." I started crying harder. "Shhhhh. Shhhh. Its ok. Im here now, Gin." Harry was trying to comfort me and rub my back. I shook my head after a minute or two. " Then he said that the more I pleaded for him to stop the more e-excited he got. So he threw me on the b-bed and pinned my w-wrists and then h-he..." _Goddamnit! Stop crying! I hate it when I get like this.._ "And then I woke up..and there was blood all over and I hurt so much.." "Shhhhh. Its ok, Gin. Lets get you in the tub. Ok?" I nodded. A bath should be good and then hopefully I wont feel so dirty..

Harry got up and headed for his bathroom. The smell of lavender and jasmine filled the air. He came back in an instant and picked me up. "Are you alright?" _Shit. He saw me wince._ "Yeah..It was just the sudden movement." _Wow. This tub is HUGE! It could fit three people!_ Harry started laughing. " Yeah, Its pretty big for one person, huh?" I nodded. "Um..Gin..You know..You gotta take your clothes off to take a bath.." We both blushed and I nodded. "Can you set me over by the counter and then turn around?" "Yeah." I slowly took my clothes off. It hurt so much. I then tried to walk over to the tub but failed miserably and collapsed. "Ginny!" He turned around when he heard me hit the floor and then we both blushed and he turned back around. " Um..Ginny, Would you like some help to the tub? And are you capable of washing yourself without getting hurt?" _If she could see my face right now..I think it matches her hair by now.._

" Actually..Would you mind helping me out? I need to get into the tub, but I will also need help washing because it hurt even to take my clothes off.." It was my turn to blush. He held up one figer, telling me to hang on, then he went to his room. Harry came back with three towels 2 t-shirts, one pair of shorts, a pair of boxers and a pair of pants. He then conjured up a pair of knickers for me. He daintily picked me up from the floor and set me in the tub. I turned around from where he was as he stiped himself of his clothes. "I have a pair of trunks on- just letting you know s'all." I smiled, "Ok. Thanks." He slowly came up to me and held a cloth in his hand.

Slowly and lightly he washed my arms, back, neck, legs and stomach. When it came time for certain areas he bluched even thinking about, I made to grab the cloth, but he wouldnt let me. "Im sorry, Gin, but if it hurts you enough to make you fall, I will do it. I promise not to do anything else." I nodded and felt the cloth wipe me ars and chest. When it came to the other area however, I wimpered and fell into the tub. I took a quick in take of breath, or bubbles and water, when I fell in. I felt an arm around me, pulling me back up. "Careful..I told you the tub was big. It fits 4 people..and its almost 7 feet deep. Did I hurt you at all? Im sorry if I did.." _Holy Hell! Big enough tub!_ " No, Im alright..Can I see the cloth though..?" He gave me the cloth and I finished washing myself.

It was time to wash my hair now. I lightly sat down on an underwater ledge in the tub. Harry grabbed a bottle of Strawberries and Cream 2 in 1 and started massaging my head. _Ooh. This feels good.._ I felt my lips turn into a goofy grin at the rhythm he was using. I heard a light chuckle and opened my eyes to see Harry lovingly smile down at me. I blushed and looked down. The bubbles werent as high as they were before..but they were there nonetheless. _Wow..Hes got a six-pack. And so many curves.._ Before I knew it, I was tracing his muscles with my hands. There was a light laugh. " What are you doing::haha: That tickles, Gin.." I think my face matched my hair. I suddenly pulled my hands back into the water.

" Alright. Time to rinse.." I nodded, held my breath and dunked under. He started to work the 2 in 1 out of my hair. When he stopped I stood up out of the water. Then a shot of pain when from between my legs and up my back, sending me forward- into Harry. He caught me easily and smiled down at me. I smiled back and before I knew it we had started kissing- slowly and tenderly. I melted right into him. His hand went to my lower back, while the other went behind my head. _Oh, how I missed her touch.._ My hand went from his shoulder to his chest, while the other went to tangle itself in his messy hair. _Oh, how I missed his touch._ We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Until that damned need for oxygen forced us to part.

" Um, Gin, Would you consider going back out with me?" _Hell yes!_ " Yes, Harry, I'd love to." We kissed yet again. But not as long. He helped me out of the tub and to get dressed over by the counter. He then went to his clothes and started to undress. He had just pulled on his jeans when we both realized I was watching him change. We both blushed furiously. " Uh..Um..How about..You wait in the bedroom?" He came and picked me up and went to set me on the bed when there was brief knock before the door opened. Ron walked in. _Why did he have to come in? Of all times?_

" Um..am I interrupting something?" It took Ginny a little while to answer while she analyzed the view Ron had gotten. Here she was, wearing Harry's clothes, while Harry was half-dressed and carrying me bridal style towards his bed. _Hm..I really wonder what your brother is thinking.._ "Oh..Um..Its not what you think Ron. Right Harry?" I nudged him in the side so he could get over what Ron was thinking. "Oh, yeah. I was just carrying Gin out of the bathroom so I could finish getting dressed." _Shit! I said the wrong thing!_ Ron's eyes got huge. " W-What was my s-sister doing in the b-bathroom while you were c-changing?"

Harry decided to set me down and finish getting dressed. " Well, Ronald, if you must know. Harry and I were in the process of catching up and getting back together when you so rudely came into his room with nothing less than a knock." Ron blushed. " Sorry, Ginny. I guess I will leave these here and take my leave. I gotta find Luna anyways.." And with that he set down some brownies from Mrs. Weasley and left. As soon as the door shut, Harry came out of the bathroom with his button up shirt wide-open showing a tight white tank top. " Come here, Mr Potter. You are going to regret leaving me here with Ron." With that Harry walked a few steps away from Ginny. "Hmph." And I grabbed both sides of his open shirt and pulled him towards the bed. Our lips met and I was once again in heaven.


End file.
